New Family
by PL Therito
Summary: Sebuah carita lanjutan yang per episode akan lil bit awkward :D. 'Akhirnya aku mendapatkan keluarga' / 'Semoga mereka tidak seperti mereka' / 'Sepertinya kehidupanku akan penuh kejutan' / 'Hm..Mum dan Dad? Permainan ini sepertinya menarik' Semoga berkenan :D, ps: Humor (may be) binguung mau dimasukkin mana hahah so general saja, family (juga May be)
1. Chapter 1

**.N.E.W.F.A.M.I.L.Y.**

**.**

Sequel from

**Bukan…bukan Seperti itu..**

**Harry Potter and his friend**

**belongs to**

**J. K. Rowling**

**This story, and unknown characters beside HP and his Friends**

**Belongs to me :D**

**2end my story for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**

**2end my story for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**

Sebelumnya terimakasih sekali sudah mengapresiasi **"Bukan…bukan Seperti itu.." ( /s/9271720) ya memang saya juga merasa bahwa akhirnya nggantung sekali, namun jika saya teruskan bisa banyak sekali. Makanya saya cut. Dan saya belum berani lagi buat multiple chapter. Di SasuSaku masih berhutang soalnya x;D. Berikut bisa dibilang lanjutan karea ceritanya agak nyambung, semoga berkenan. (saya tidak menjamin akan humor :D.**

**Terimakasih teruntuk :**

**BryThyaNa . Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix . SelfQuill . Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux . Fuuah . Ms. Loony Lovegood . Kebab . shizyldrew . Hamba Allah . AR Keynes . Vermthy . putims . Nana the GreenSparkle . r. Jackskelenton . Ladyusa . valerieva .**

r. Jackskelenton . **putims** . shizyldrew . **kebab** : Terimakasih apresiasinya :D , ini errr bisa dibilang lanjutan, namun saya tidak menjamin akan humor juga hahahha semoga berkenan .

Hamba Allah : Hayooo dikira apa? XD

**Yang sudah mau mereview dan memberikan semangat pada saya :D**

**I hope you'll be enjoy this one. J**

**.**

**.**

_"Hm..benar Son, bagaimana juga Malfoy baru akan lahir, bukan begitu Miss?"_

_"Kuharap mereka kembar seperti yang dikatakan Zabini,"_

_._

_._

Asrama ketua murid setelah kegiatan patroli,

"Heeeeeh", helaan nafas ketua murid yang paling tampan (katanya) seantero Hogwarts ini terdengar lebih keras dari helaan nafas yang sebelumnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, meski ia memegang buku kusam setebal 5 cm, namun bukan itu yang menyebabkannya menghela nafas berulang kali.

"Malfoy, hentikan perbuatanmu, kau sangat mengganggu", ucap satu-satunya personil perempuan trio emas Gryffindor. Bagaimana tidak, Hermione sedang mengerjakan essay ramalan yang akan dikumpul 1 minggu kemudian. Dan setiap kali helaan nafas seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy terdengar, konsentrasinya seakan berevaporasi entah kemana.

"Maaf Granger, aku akan tidur," ucap Draco sambil melenggang menjajaki tangga yang mneghubungkan ruang rekreasi dengan kamarnya. Siiiiiiiiinnnngg.. Hermione terkejut dan segera melontarkan pertanyaan pada Draco,"Err..Draco… kau ada masalah?". Pertanyaan Hermione berhasil membuat Draco menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hermione dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat seolah berkata (kau menanyakan masalahku?).

"Ja..Jangan salah paham, emmh..ini sedikit aneh untukku jika kau tidak membalas perkataanku dan justru mengucap maaf, pasti ada sesuatu bukan? Err..kau bisa cerita padaku,…. Jika kau mau.," Hermione sempat tergagap karena ditatap intens oleh manik kelabu milik Draco.

Draco tersenyum geli melihat Hermione yang salah tingkah, 'apa-apaan dia, pertama memarahiku, dansekarang?Menawarkan bantuan?' ucap pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang itu sebelum membuka mulutnya," Heeehh (Hermione memutarkan bola matanya karena bosan) tidak ada apa-apa, lagi pula…kalaupun aku ceritakan kau tidak bisa membantu," Draco kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar dan meninggalkan Hermione yang mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa dia? Tidak biasanya si Ferret tidak membalasku, dan … semenjak kejadian 2 bulan lalu … dia terlihat lebih pendiam. Apa karena hal itu? Arrgghh salahkan keempat sahabat kami yang tidak cerdas itu."

Ya semenjak kejadian 2 bulan itu, ketika seluruh Hogwarts dan Malfoy senior mengira bahwa Draco dan Hermione memiliki hubungan. Bahkan mengira Hermioneakan memberikan Malfoys kecil lantaran ocehan yang tidak valid dari keempat sahabat mereka (sebenarnya 50:50), Draco berubah.

Hermione mengawang dan memutar kembali rekaman memorinya kala tidak ada yang aneh, well memang kejadian itu membuat semua orang syok. Mulai dari Draco dan Hermione yang tidak menyangka sahabatnya akan salah paham tingkat akut, kemudian pandangan aneh dari penduduk Hogwarts, muka datar Prof. McGonall , cengiran _innocent_dari F4 lintas asrama, bahkan Hermione melihat Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy sempat mengedarkan pandangan kecewa.

Hell..apa yang membuat mereka kecewa? Bukankah mereka mengharapkan menantunya seseoarang _pure blood_?Lantas kenapa?

"Arrrghhh menyebalkan,,mengapa aku justru memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu? Sebentar lagi N.E.W.T akan diadakan, 4 bulan lagi..aku harus bertahan 4 bulan lagi dan lulus dengan nilai cemerlang," setelah diawal sempat kesal, namun dengan tekun ia kembali melanjutkan essai ramalan yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Ketika Ketua murid putri sedang asik berkutat dengan essai, lain halnya dengan ketua murid putra. Meski bilang akan tidur, namun ia tidak bisa untuk memejamkan matanya. Perkataan Malfoy Senior 2 bulan lalu, lebih tepatnya setelah kejadian 'konyol yang berdampak sangat serius' itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

_"Dear, kau tahu, ketika Mum menerima berita ini Mum sangat tidak percaya, Mum tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Miss. Granger. Namun entah kenapa Mum setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, Mum rasa tidak apa-apa. Mum akan menunggu."_

Draco meringis membayangkan kembali raut muka ibunya dipenuhi dengan awan kelabu seakan habis dikecup dementor itu. Meski bilang akan menunggu..namun tersirat jelas aura kekecewaan yang Draco sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa menguar dari orangtuanya, ya Lucius Malfoy juga mengeluarkan aura itu.

Draco tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu, pun saat Lucius Malfoy memberikan sebuah kalimat panjang yang hanya diucapkan sekali namun terus membekas dalam ingatan Draco.

"_Son, sebentar lagi kau akan menggantikanku sebagai kepala keluarga Malfoy. Aku berniat pensiun dini dengan Mum dan hidup di daerah pedesaan. 6 bulan lagi, saat upacara kelulusan, bawalah seseorang yang akan menjadi istrimu kelak. Kami tidak memperdulikan dia darah murni atau tidak, yang jelas, dia haruslah istimewa dan tidak akan mempermalukan nama Malfoy."_

Draco ingat, setelah ayahnya berkata demikian, mereka segera menggunakan jaringan Floo untuk kembali ke Manor.

**Pagi Hari, di aula besar saat sarapan**

"Hai Hermione," sapa Harry saat melihat Hermione memasuki aula besar dan hendak menempatkan diri di antara Ginny dan Ron, namun seketika merubah niatnya ketika Ron menyapanya.

"Hwey Heeymigrnioe," sapa Ron yang spontan langsung dibalas sarkas oleh Hermione.

"Telan dulu Ronald Billius Weasley, kau menjijikkan," ucapnya mengambil tempat ditengah-tengah Harry dan Ginny yang tidak bisa memprotes.

Ron menelan makanannya dan pura-pura marah lantaran sikap Hermione yang menyakitkan hatinya.

"Pagi Mione..mengapa kau datang sendiri? Mana ayah dari calon anak kembarmu?" sapa Ginny dan dilanjutkan dengan godaan keseharian yang dilontarkannya kepada Hermione sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.

Mendadak air muka Hermione menjadi keras. "Ginerva Weasley, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, jangan sebut hal itu tahu siapa yang paling bertanggung jawab dengan kejadian itu? (sambil melirik ke Harry dan Ron, sedang yang diliriknya pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya). Mereka bisa saja kukenakan pasal berlapis jika tidak dicegah Prof. McGonall sehingga mendapat detensi yang panjang, aku tidak akan pilih kasih termasuk ketika itu sahabatku sendiri, mengerti Miss Weasley?" Hermione sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar tersangka utamanya mendengar ancamannya dan ia tidak main-main dengan itu.

"Wooaa, tenanglah Mione, ak..aku hanya bercanda hehe hhe ," ucap Ginny kaku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melontarkan itu ketika kau berada diposisiku Gin," ucap Hermione sedih.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kami minta maaf, lagi..bukankah begitu Ron? Harry?"

"Ya ,wahai The Brightest Witch kami meminta maaf atas kesalahan kami dimasa lampau," Hary dan Ron kompak berdiri dihadapan Hermione dengan memasang wajah yang menyedihkan.

"Hurrff …Yaa yaa ku maafkan wahai orang bersalah," ucap Hermione terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya mereka berempat pun tertawa bersama.

"Mione, kenapa partner ketuamu itu?(Ginny lebih berhati-hati saat menyebut Malfoy) sepertinya sedang tidak sehat?Lihat mukanya."

"Heeh (Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja Slytherin dan memandang Draco), entahlah, sudah 2 bu… emm sejak kejadian itu dia seperti itu."

"Apakah kau juga tidak tahu?Seingatku bukankah kalian sudah berteman, bahkan bermain bersama seharian," imbuh Ron dengan nada kesal dan menekankan pada kata bermain.

"Kau mencari masalah dengan ku Mr. Weasley?"

"Tweedaak awkayn," sanggahnya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Telan dulu makananmu Ron, kau sungguh memalukan," kini Ginny yang menghardik Ron.

Ron seketika menelan makanannya dan hampir tersedak jika adiknya tidak mengambilkan jus labu.

"Kau tidak mencoba bertanya?" kini Harry yang bertanya pada Hermione.

"Sudah, namun tidak ada hasil, dia menjadi aneh, bahkan setiap aku mengatainya dia tidak membalas, hanya diam bahkan berkata maaf."

"Aneh rasanya jika tidak melihat kalian saling lempar kutukan atau cacian, rasanya itu sudah hal yang wajar di sini."

Hermione mendelik mendengar perkataan Harry, namun dengan cepat ia berkata," Ya, kau benar..bertengkar dengannya dalam beberapa hal akan mendorongku untuk berbuat lebih baik."

"Kau akan merindukan hal itu kelak jika kita sudah lulus, 4 bulan lagi."

"Hm, mungkin kau benar, ya Harry berusahalah, 4 bulan lagi, aku akan bekerja keras agar semua O, hahah"

"Huuh kau ini tanpa berusaha pun kau pasti akan mendapat O disemua pelajaran Mione."

Kini mereka tertawa riang, tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang iris kelabu yang memandangnya dari meja Slytherin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

Ya Draco Malfoy sudah tidak bisa menyimpan ini sendirian lagi, ia menatap meja Gryffindor, lebih tepatnya pada Trio Gryffindor, saat memutuskan akan menceritakan semuanya pada putri Gryffindor itu.

Hermione selesai makan, dan meninggalkan aula besar dengan dalih akan ke perpustakaan sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas Arithmancy. Ketika sampai di perpustakaan dan menyapa Madam Pince, Hermione segera menuju salah satu rak yang menyediakan buku Arithmancy, mengambilnya satu dan saat melangkahkan kaki kebelakang tiba-tiba bruugghh.

Tiba-tiba punggung Hermione menabrak sesuatu, pasti menabrak orang dan ia yakin itu. Namun ada hal aneh, orang dibelakangnya tidak membiarkan Hermione membalikkan itu justru memegang bahunya dan menetapkannya seperti itu.

"Mione,.."

"Draco…mengapa kau.."

"Berhentilah bicara dan dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau ingat kemarin kau bertanya apa aku ada masalah?"

Masih dalam posisi yang sama , dan tidak berniat memotong, Hermiona menganggukan kepala.

"Aku akan cerita..Heeeh (Draco menghela nafas, dan ini membuat Hermione geli)"

"Jangan menghela nafas seperti itu Draco," ucap Hermione sambil mengelus lehernya.

"Maaf..kau ingat kejadian 2 bulan.. err.. kejadian kita? (Hermione mengangguk kaku), setelah kita sadarkan diri dan kau dibawa oleh Potty dan Weaselbee (Hermione segeraakan memprotes, namun dihentikan oleh Draco) jangan potong ceritaku, karena aku hanya akan bicara sekali. Dad dan Mum terlihat… mereka sulit diterka, dan aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka. Namun, Dad menyuruhku..dia menyuruhku untuk membawa calon istriku pada hari perayaan kelulusan. (Hermione terlihat sangat tegang setelah mendengarnya sedangkan Draco Hanya kembali mendesah)"

"Ap..apa…?Draco.. hentikan desahan mu itu, sangat tidak nyaman!"

"Huuh (Draco kembali sadar) maaf, ya, kurasa Dad ingin segera pensiun dan setelah lulus aku akan memegang tampuk kekuasaan Malfoy."

"Nah..Hermione, aku sudah menceritakan masalahku, apa kau bisa membantu menemukan solusinya Miss. Granger?" seketika setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Draco meninggalkan Hermione yang masih membeku.

.

.

.

**Waktu Makan Malam, di aula besar**

_"..apa kau bisa membantu menemukan solusinya Miss. Granger?"_Kata-kata Draco beberapa saat lalu masih berdenging keras ditelinga Hermione. 'apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa sebaiknya aku membantunya untuk menemukan calon istri yang tepat?' inner Hermione bertanya hal yang sama sepanjang makan malamini berlangsung. Melihat salah satu _gank_ nya terdiam, Harry berucap,"Mione.. apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Sejak dari perpustakaan kau lebih diam?" Hermione yang sadar akan pertanyaan Harry segera menjawab,"Aaah..tidak apa-apa Harry, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" ucapnya singkat.

"Soal?"

"N.E.W.T dan karir"

"Hn, jangan terlalu keras Mione, kita semua tahu kaulah yang akan menjadi peringkat pertama dan orang yang paling ingin direkrut oleh kementrian sihir."

"Hn…. Well Harry, sebaiknya aku kembali ke asrama, bye Gin, Ron", belum sempat Harry menjawab, Hermione telah hilang dari pandangan.

**Asrama ketua murid **

"Kita sudah berteman," kata sandi meluncur dari mulut Hermione dan dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid.

Hermione sudah menduga akan ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi warna hijaunya sambil membaca sebuah buku kusam yang tebalnya hampir sama menyerupai bacaan ringannya. Hermione segera duduk di sofa kebanggaannya dan memandang perapian tanpa arti.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan sampai berberapa saat Hermione hendak ke _pantry_ mengambil segelas cokelat panas, Draco menginterupsinya.

"Granger, sudah dua bulan berlalu….,"

Hermione kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa merahnya dan hanya menatap Draco dengan pandangan bertanya –lalu?-

"Aa..kau sudah lupa rupanya (sambil menutup bukunya, Draco menatap intens iris hazel dihadapannya)_Bluemoon .._besok adalah tapat dua bulan, besok pagi pasti sudah mekar, kau..tidak penasaran melihatnya?"

Hermione yang mengerti arah pembicaraannya mulai tersenyum dan merilekskan tubuhnya,"Hm… tentu aku penasaran Malfoy, namun..apakah kita bisa melihat makhluk mitos itu? (Draco mengedarkan pandangan –makhluk apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?-) Well..rupanya kau tidak lebih tahu dariku," Hermione terkekeh, rasanya senang ketika lebih unggul dari Draco.

Draco hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, menunggu Hermione memberikan penjelasan.

"Ketika bunga itu akan mekar akan ada sesuatu yang muncul dari dalamnya (Draco mulai memperhatikan Hermione dengan serius) kau tidak tahu?(Draco menggeleng lemah) Huuh kupikir karena kau punya moonseed kau tahu segalanya"

"C'moon apakah wajah ini menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan bunga?"

"Tidak," ucap Hermione kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku juga tidak mengetahui apa yang akan keluar nantinya, sejauh ini hanya ada beberapa referensi yang menyebutkan bahwa yang keluar adalah makhluk mitos. Tapi..kesampingkan dengan itu, taukah kau bahwa kuncup Bluemoon hanya akan terbuka ketika matahari pertama setelah dua bulan menyinari kuncup tersebut, dan haaaah (kini Hermione yang menghela nafas) itu pukul 3 dini hari nanti."

"Apa?3 Dini hari?" Nampaknya Draco terkejut dengan berita ini, "Itu berarti..5 jam dari sekarang." Draco melihat jam dinding tua yang tak lama setelahnya mendentangkan diri menunjukkan tepat pukul 11.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti mereka

"Tidak masalah untukku, Jadi..apa kau berani menyelinap dari sini? Kau tahu jika ingin keluar dari sini, hanya dengan itu jalan satu-satunya?

"Errr, sungguh aku ingin mengetahui apa yang akan muncul dari bluemoon, namun..kita ini ketua murid, dan menyelinap?"

"Ckckc, Granger, bukankah kau seorangGryffindor? Mana kebranianmu? Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata hal itu membuat nyali seorang Gryffindor ciut," ucap Draco sambil menatap sekilas sapu terbangnya yang tertata rapi di sudut ruangan.

Hermione tidak bergeming, namun sesungguhnya ia sangat bersemangat.

"Well..sepertinya kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu Granger, kheheh." Draco menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya sambil tersenyum.

Whatt? Draco akan lebih tahu dari pada Hermione? Tidak bisa dibiarkan, dengan cepat Hermione berteriak sambil menuju kamarnya,"Jika kau terlambat bangun, apapun yang keluar dari bluemoon akan jadi milikku!" ia berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menatap Draco.

Yang ditatap justru menyunggingkan senyum dan berkata,"Dalam mimpimu Granger, siap-siaplah untuk berbagi" setelahnya Draco menutup pintu dan beristirahat, begitu pula dengan Hermione.

.

.

.

.

02.20

"Accio sapu," Draco merapalkan mantra sederhana itu dan bersiap menuju jendela ketika ada suara yang menghentikannya.

"Mau berbuat curang Malfoy?"

"Heh, Granger, sejak kapan kau..?"

"Sejak 20 menit yang lalu, hanya untuk mengantisipasi kejadian seperti ini" ucapnya sinis.

"Ckckc tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku?"Hermione terdiam dan mengedarkan pandangannya kearah luar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terdiam?Kita butuh waktu, ingat Granger, ini dini hari, aku tidak ingin kita tertangkap atau terjatuh ke danau akan lakukan ini dengan rapi dan pelan."

Hermione segera memposisikan dirinya di belakang sangat gugup, bukan karena ia terbang bersama Malfoy, namun karena ia akan terbang lagi.

"Kenapa?Cepatlah kita tidak punya banyak waktu Malfoy!"

"Granger, kau ini ..apa cuaca dingin membekukan otakmu? Aku akan pelan ketika di kawasan Hogwarts, namun ketika sudah keluar aku akan mengerahkan keahlianku sebagai _captain_Slytherin, tentunya kau tahu jarak yang akan kita tempuh bukan?" ucap Draco panjang lebar.

"Duduk di depan,!"

Hermione yang kesal tidak membalas perkataan Draco, hanya menurutinya, dan duduk di depan.

Sebelum berangkat, Draco menambahkan mantra penghangat pada sweeter Hermione dan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Hermione untuk menjangkau sapu bagian depan agar tetap seimbang.

Entah karena mantra penghangat atau hembusan nafas Draco yang terasa jelas di pipinya, atau karena apa, perasaan Hermione tiba-tiba mengangat. Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang berbeda gender ini terbang hati-hati dengan senyuman yang tidak diketahui oleh lawannya.

**Bagian terdalam Dihutan terlarang**

Langkah kaki dua orang ketua murid terdengar menggema di bagian terdalam hutan yang sekarang terlihat adalah suasana mencekam, bagaimana tidak, bisakah kau bayangkan berjalan di tengah hutan yang angker, pada dini hari? Pukul 3, bukan main ckck.

Hanya seberkas cahaya kecil yang berpendar di tongkat ketua murid putra yang menerangi jalan tidak mau menarik banyak perhatian penghuni hutan terlarang yang tengah tidur.

Hermione menengok jam muggle yang terikat kuat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 2.50 AM.

"Hei, Malfoy, kurang 10 menit lagi bagaimana ini?" ucapnya perlahan tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya berjalan dibelakang Draco.

"Jika bukan karena kau yang sering terjatuh kita sudah sampai 5 menit yang lalu,"

"Ya ya..maaf, itu juga karena kau, jalanmu cepat, tidak memperdulikan aku yang tengah mengejarmu, dan akhirnya jadi seperti in," Hermione berhenti dan memandang baju yang ia kenakan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Draco yang menyadari Hermione berhenti, lantas juga menghenatikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang memandang Hermione dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aa..apa kau lihat-lihat?" Hermione tiba-tiba merasa gugup karena ditatap intens oleh Draco.

Tanpa kata Draco mendekat dan menggenggam pergelangan Hermione dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, ini ku lakukan agar kita lekas sampai ditempat."

Hermione hanya terdiam dan mengikuti langkah Draco.

Benar juga apa yang diakatakan Draco, mereka telah sampai di hadapan kuncup bunga bluemoon yang mereka tanam dari moonseed dua bulan yang lalu. Tentunya Draco sudah melepaskan tangannya dari Hermione.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Cukup lama mereka duduk berhadapan dengan kuncup bluemoon dan akhirnya mentari mulai menggeliat menaburkan sinarnya yang hangat meski tidak tepat pukul 3, lebih 10 menit tepatnya, namun setidaknya mereka tidak terlambat.

Perlahan namun pasti, sinar yang jauh lebih hebat dari lumos itu menyelimuti hutan terlarang. Draco dan Hermione sudah berpindah posisi, yang tadinya duduk berhadapan, kini bersebelahan melihat proses mentari pagi berjalan mendekati kuncup bluemoon.

Deg deg deg deg

Mereka berdebar, menanti apa yang akan terjadi setelah cahaya pertama di hari itu menyinari bluemoon. Mereka semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke kebunga itu ketika kuncup itu mulai menampakkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi didalamnya.

"Aku..jantungku tidak mau berjalan normal Malfoy", ucap Hermione jujur tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bunga yang kini diselimuti cahaya yang kecil namun terang benderang.

"Hn.. Kau tau Granger, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun kita perlu waspada. Tetaplah disampingku (cieeee #kemunculan author yang tiba-tiba)"

Hermione menoleh sejenak, ia heran dengan kalimat ambigu Draco barusan. Namun segera mungkin ia memfokuskan lagi ke bluemoon.

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

Cahaya yang menyelimuti bunga itu kini sudah mulai pudar. Dan betapa terkejutnya Draco dan Hermione melihat apa yang tergeletak di dalam bunga yang ukurannya besar dengan warna biru gelap itu.

(Kira-kira sebesar Rafflesia #GaTegaNyebutBungaB******)

Mahkluk mitos yang keberadaannya diragukannyatanya terpampang dihadapan seperti manusia, hanya versi mini dan sayap?Tidak hanya 1, namun 2, mereka menguap layaknya anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur, mengucek mata sebentar dan memandang kedua orang (besar) yang kini tengah menatap diri mereka dengan tatapan super terkejut.

"M..Mal..Malfoy…Demi Merlin…ini…bukankah ini…" ujar Hermione yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi karena terkejut, bingung, dan senang. Senang sekali malah.

"Granger, aku..aku tidak bodoh, dan ya, ini adalah mereka," timpal Draco.

Bersamaan dengan itu, dua makhluk tadi tersenyum kepada Hermione dan mereka terbang, ya ya DEMI MERLIN, mereka terbang keatas, mensejajarkan diri dengan pandangan Hermione dan Draco.

Draco tersenyum tipis dan berucap, "Welcome to thisworld,_Kids"._

Hermione masih tercengang, dan ia lebih tercengang ketika suara kecil yang berhadapan dengan Hermione terdengar,"Mum (tubuh kecil yang ada dihadapan Hermione menatap Hermione), Dad (kemudian mentap Draco),_thank you for having us_"

Sedangkan tubuh kecil yang ada dihadapan Draco hanya memasang ekspresi datar dengan tatapan menyelidik kearah Draco, kemudian Hermione , sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

Draco dan Hermione saling pandang dan tanpa sadar Hermione berteriak.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa," suaranya menggema dan rasanya ia mengganggu ketenangan penghuni hutan terlarang.

Benar saja, setelah itu muncul pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari berbagai arah.

"Kau membangunkan makhluk-makhluk itu Dear," ucap Draco ketus pada Hermione yang menatapnya dengan bodohnya, ia sepertinya tidak sadar dengan kelakuannya barusan.

"Kita pergi," Draco segera memanggil sapu terbangnya dan memposisikan Hermione sama saat datang tadi. Mereka sepertinya lupa dengan kehadiran makhluk mitos tadi, dan langsung melesat ke Hogwarts tanpa aral melintang.

.

.

**Asrama Ketua Murid -06.00 AM-**

Setelah Hermione dan Draco sampai di asrama ketua murid 1,5 jam yang lalu dengan keterkejutannya terkait dengan dua makhluk kecil yang konon adalah makhluk mitos memanggil mereka dengan Mum dan Dad, kini kedua tokoh utama kita tengah terkapar diruang rekreasi.

Selesai dengan adu mulut, mereka terlelap dikursi masing-masing sampai sekarang.

Tiriiiit tiriiit

Jam tangan muggle Hermione yang berwarna merah itu kini tengah berdering halus membangunkan pemiliknya.

"Ughh..badanku..," Hermione mengeluhkan tentang rasa sakit yang kini diderita akibat tidur di dan dengan posisi yang salah. Ia mengucek matanya dan,"Mal…Malfoy, kenapa kau? Kau..Kau seolah-olah hendak memakanku,"

Yup, Draco ternyata sudah bangun atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa tidur lantaran kepikiran dengan dua makhluk yang baru lahir tadi yang mereka tinggalkan.

"Grangeeer, kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?," ucap Draco lirih namun menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal bahaya.

(Glek) Hermione menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk tidak memandang iris kelabu Draco.

"Er..ehm.. aku…," Hermione menutup matanya, dan menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan mengambil nafas panjang kembali sebelum berbicara.

"Baik baik, Dengar Malfoy, aku minta maaf karena telah mnegacaukan semuanya,Ya! Aku sadar telah berbuat kesalahan dengan keterkejutanku, aku sangat terkejut yang kita temui adalah _XieLf, _aku tidak pernah menyangka, bermimpi pun tidak, kau tahu betul kenapa aku sampai berbicara seperti itu._XieLf!_ Malfoy, for Merlin sake! Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi kau tahu kenapa? Yang berwarna merah tadi, kau dengar dan lihat sendiri, mereka menganggap kita orang tuanya! _"Mum and Dad, thank tou for having us"_ this completely crazy Malfoy,"

Setelah mengucapkan satu kalikmat yang begitu sangat panjang Hermione kembali menenggelamkan dirinya di sofa merahnya.

Draco hendak membalas perkataan Hermione jika tidak dihentikan oleh suara,"Dad, kau tidak perlu membalas apa yang dikatakan Mum, dia hanya terkejut,"

Entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul dua makhluk yang mereka temui dini hari dan kebetulan atau tidak, kehadiran keduanya seperti melambangkan Gryffindordan Slytherin.

"Kalian…kalian…" Hermione hendak histeris lagi, namun kehisterisannya dicegah oleh suara dari makhluk yang memiliki warna hijau.

"Mum, berhentilah histeris seolah kami baru bangkit dari kematian, bisakah kau tenang dan dengarkan penjelasan yang kami bawa?" ucap sosok hijau yang tingginya hanya setelapak tangan Hermione itu dengan dingin, namun lembut.

Hermione mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, dan kini Draco yang berbicara sambil memandang kedua makhluk itu.

"Kalian, ceritakan pada kami!"

Kedua makhluk itu kini masing-masing duduk dihadapan Hermione dan Draco. Si merah kecil di meja Draco, dan Si hijau memposisikan diri di meja Hermione.

"_Allright, lill, tell me you are you? This Saturday, so we has lot time to hear you,"_ ucap Hermione dengan tersenyum aneh.

"_XieLf_, aku tidak pernah tahu kalian ternyata ada," Kini Draco yang memberi pernyataan pada mereka.

Si merah menjawab,"_Mum, Dad, don't call us lill, for us this is normal_", ucapnya sambil memutar badan menggunakan bantuan sayapnya.

_"Okay, so what's your name?"_

Giliran hijau yang menjawab," Lyph, dan yang berisik itu adalah Ify"

"Huuh apa-apan kau Lyph (ucapnya sambil melirik kearah hijau) , Mum, Dad, _let me introduce myself_,"

Sosok yang diketahui bernama Ify itu berdiri diatas meja, dan memperkenalkan diri,

"Perkenalkan, Ifritya Undiora Reddist panggil saja Ify, dan makhluk hijau itu adalah Slyphorion Drysttiva Bleu, sebenarnya aku suka memanggilnya Sly, (langsung dapat _death glare_)namun sepertinya Lyph lebih manusiawi," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Hehehe," Hermione tekekeh mendengar perkataan Ify.

"Mulai gila Granger?" ucap Draco yang langsung diberikan hadiah tatapan mata elang.

"Baiklah, Ify, Lyph, kami tahu kalian adalah _XieLf,_ yang kami tidak tahu adalah kalian ternyata muncul dari bluemoon, bisa kau jelaskan? Kenapa kalian memanggil kami Mum dan Dad? Lalu, nama kalian itu…hmm nama kalian terdengar sedikit aneh bagiku."

Lyph hanya menatap garang kepada Draco sambil mengatakan,"Namamu sendiri juga terdengar aneh bagiku Dad", sedangkan Ify tertawa hanya mengangkat bahu mendengarnya.

Ify menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya ia akan bercerita panjang kali lebar kali tinggi. Draco, Hermione, dan Lyph memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin serambi menunggu Ify mulai bercerita.

"Dad, Mum kalian sudah tahu jika kami adalah _XieLf _, secara etimologi kata _XieLf _berasal dari dua kata yaitu…."

"Pixie dan Elf, dan kalian memiliki kemampuan yang -masing dari kalian memiliki elemen yang menyebabkan kalian mendapatkan warna di tubuh kalian. Jika ku tebak, dari warna dan nama kalian, Ify..kau elemen api, sedangkan Lyph.. healer?"

"100 point untuk Gryffindor karena mengenal kami dengan baik," Ify berteriak kegirangan.

"Hei..itu tidak adil, aku juga akan menjawab hal yang sama, Ify, kapan kau akan jawab pertanyaanku?" ucap Draco protes, sedangkan Hermione tertawa geli.

"Sir yes Sir, Mum benar, namun masih ada yang kurang, kami adalah tipe _XieLf_yang berbeda (ucapnya dengan nada sedih) …"

"Lebih tepatnya kami aneh, karena itu kami bisa muncul dalam bluemoon," timpal Lyph ketus.

"Lyph! …"

Draco dan Hermione merasa aneh dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Ify bercerita.

"Mum, Dad, tidakkah kalian tahu Bluemoon adalah cerminan dari pengharapan. Apapun dapat kami minta melalui bulan semua itu hanya dapat terjadi ketika seseorang mendapati bluemoon yang sedang mekar. Ditempat asal kami, XieLand, kami hidup dengan… err..dengan rutinitas yang sama, sehingga kami berdua berharap untuk dapat menjalani hidup penuh petualangan dan akhirnya kami bertemu dengan kalian," ucapnya riang.

"Heh, hidup dengan rutinitas yang sama?Apa maksudmu Ifritya Undiora Reddist?, kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kita dipinggirkan oleh kaum kita, dan kita melarikan diri karena kita tidak diinginkan mereka?"

"Slyphorion! Teganya kau mengungkit itu (dan wuushhh.. Ify menerjang perapian dan lenyap)"

"Ify!," teriak Hermione "Lyph, kau tidak mau melakukan sesuatu? Dia masuk ke dalam api"

"Tenang Mum, dia hanya melarikan diri, biarkan saja, dia adalah api Mum,"

Draco menghela nafas,"Lyph, lanjutkan"

"Seorang _XieLf_ hanya akan memiliki 1 elemen dalam dirinya, sedangkan kami kalian menyadari dari nama kami?" ucapnya sambil memicingkan mata.

"Ifritya Undiora Reddist, Ifrit dan Reddist serta badannya yang diselubungi warna merah menunjukkan dia memiliki api sebagai elemennya (Lyph mengangguk keci) dan Undiora, Undine dan Aura? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Yes Dad, undine dan aurora, Undiora sendiri sudah merupakan suatu keanehan, ditambah undine dengan Ifrit? Api dan air? Huh menggelikan. Namun kenyataannya seperti itulah dia, Ify memiliki 3 elemen sekaligus, api sebagai elemen utama, air, dan cahaya"

Hermione mulai menganalisa,"Dan kau Slyphorion RaDrystiva Bleu, slyph dan dryst mewakili elemen kehidupan atau regenerasi sebagai elemen utama, karena badanmu diselubungi cahaya hijau, kemudian Ra dari kata ramuh, elemen dari kata Shiva, penguasa es. Dan..eh Bleu? Bukankah elemen utama milikmu adalah kehidupan? Kenapa ada 2 pasang kata yang sama ?"

"Mum benar, 2 pasang kata yang sama, slyph dengan dryst dan shiva dengan bleu. Meskipun Ify merupakan _XieLf _yang aneh, cih..aku bahkan sama dengannya, tidak normal, aku juga memiliki 3 elemen, kehidupan, es (seketika warna hijau yang menyelubungi Lyph berganti jadi biru) dan…"

"Orion? Nama kita berasal dari hal yang sama Lyph," Draco kembali bertanya.

"Orion, itu karena aku juga dapat berubah menjadi seperti ini (tiba-tiba badan Lyph diselimuti warna gelap, matanya berubah menjadi biru disebelah kanan dan hijau disebelah kiri, kejadian ini hanya sebentar saja karena tiba-tiba Lyph menjadi lemas)"

"Lyph..! kau tidak apa-apa?" Hermione mengangkat Lyph dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Kau bisa minum ini?" ujar Draco sambil melayangkan segelas cokelat panas dengan ukuran normal _XieLf_.

"Hn.. thanks Dad," dengan segera Lyph menghabiskan isinya. Warnanya kembali ke hijau.

"Apa yang terjadi Lyph?" Tanya Hermione.

"Orion, adalah perwakilan dari dunia gelap, Orion dan Aura, tidak seharusnya kami bersama, hal ini bisa sangat membahayakan bagi Aura, begitu pula sebaliknya."

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat, sudah pukul 7.30 AM Ify belum kembali, sedangkan tiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu kini terdiam.

"Apa..apa Ify tidak apa-apa? Kemana dia?" ujar Hermione cemas.

"Mengapa kau menganggap kami sebagai orang tua kalian?"

"Karena kami sudah tidak diharapkan, namun kalian berbeda, kalian mengharapkan begitu?"

"Er..iya, namun.." Hermione tidak melanjutkan lagi

"Hm..jadi begitu, kalian pun tidak mengharapkan kami rupanya (tiba tiba, Lyph berubah warna lagi, auranya menggelap)"

"Hei hei son, tenanglah, bukan begitu maksud Mum, benarkan Mum?" ucap Draco melirik Lyph berubah lagi jadi hijau.

"Aaa iya, bukan begitu Lyph, kami sangat menantikan kalian, jika tidak kenapa kami rela menyelinap padahal kami adalah ketua hanya belum terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu, terlebih kau tidak bertanya dahulu."

"Hn..maaf, aku sering hilang kendali. Haaaah baiklah.." tatapan Lyph berubah menjadi serius, kini ia terbang memposisikan dirinya diantara Hermione dan Draco.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Hermione Jean Granger (yang dipanggil memusatkan pandangan menatap Lyph, heran bagaimana dia bisa tahu nama lengkap mereka) mulai saat ini, bersediakah kalian menjadi keluarga dari dua _XieLf_ terbuang, Slyphorion RaDrysttiva Bleu dan … (tiba-tiba Ify muncul disebelah Lyph) dan Ifritya Undiora Reddist?"

Draco dan Hermione berpandangan, Hermione tidak sadar bahwa Draco telah mencuri dengar kalimat yang akan dikatakannya (#TakSia-siaDiaIkutSnape).Berbarengan mereka membalas pertanyaan Lyph.

"Slyphorion RaDrysttiva Bleu dan Ifritya Undiora Reddist, _XieLf_istimewa yang memiliki kelebihan dibanding _XieLf_lainnya (Lyph dan Ify terkejut mendengarnya). Maukah kalian menjadikan kami, Draco Lucius Malfoy (yang tampan #authorNimbrung ;D) dan Hermione Jean Granger (yang sangat pintar #nimbrung lagi) sebagai keluarga kalian?"

Waktu serasa berhenti sejenak, hening beberapa saat sampai dua suara kecil dari ras mitologi itu terdengar, "Yes Dad, Mum, from now we're family"

Ify sangat senang, ia mengelilingi Draco dan membuat Draco tertawa.

Hermione tersenyum melihat mereka, ia belum pernah melihat Draco hilang kendali dalam artian yag baik seperti ini. Tawanya seperti anak kecil yang diberi lollipop. Lantas Hermione menatap Lyph yang sedang duduk dipundaknya dan melihat Lyph, Lyph membalasnya dengan senyum yang sangat tipis. Meski begitu, Hermione tahu Lyph sangat senang, aura yang dikeluarkan Lyph sangat hangat dan bercahaya.

Tak lama Ify melibatkan Lyph dan Hermione dalam perbuatan usilnya mengerjai Draco. Mereka berempat tertawa dan berlarian di dalam asrama ketua murid.

.

'Akhirnya aku mendapatkan keluarga'

'Semoga mereka tidak seperti mereka'

'Sepertinya kehidupanku akan penuh kejutan'

'Hm..Mum dan Dad? Permainan ini sepertinya menarik'

**continue ?**

well, akhirnya selesai juga

kemungkinan saya akan mengeluarkan cerita-cerita lanjutannya dengan sifat yg bisa berakhir nggantung tapi juga tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk dilanjutkan. Buat berjaga-jaga hhe.

**-learning by doing right?-**

So

Would you mind to give me review and improvment ? :D

**Thanks for your visit**

Ngomong-ngomong XieLf adalah murni karangan saya, mereka rasanya tidak ada di HP. XieLf adalah gabungan dari Pixie dan elf, jadi terbang dan keceriaannya dari Pixie, sedangkan kemampuan elemen ya dari elf. Sedangkan elemen-elemen nya campur aduk dari **The Legend of Mana, dan FF bukan berarti ini Crossover ya.**

**Best regrads,**

**PL Therito**

**D.I.Y /Fri/June/13/2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**.New Family.**

**.**

Sequel from

**Bukan…bukan Seperti itu..**

**Harry Potter and his friend**

**belongs to**

**J.K ROWLING**

'Akhirnya aku mendapatkan keluarga'

'Semoga mereka tidak seperti mereka'

'Sepertinya kehidupanku akan penuh kejutan'

'Hm..Mum dan Dad? Permainan ini sepertinya menarik'

**Chapter 2****nd**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca New Family dan yg lainnya (jika ada :D), **

**Terimaksih juga kuucapkan kepada yang namanya dibawah ini, sudah mau mereview chap yang kemarin, hope u can enjoy this one guys :p.**

**larastin** :Thanks Ya XD, sedang mempertimbangkan untuk ngelibatin genre adventure, menurutmu?

**Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix : **lanjut :D, tapi maaf belum bisa kilat, draft final sudah lama jadi namun baru sempat upload sekarang XD, maaf membuat lama, Fav? Tentu, saya yg berterimakasih km sudah mau ngeFav :D #jogedChooper

**Redmaroon : **Keren? Thanks :D, yup ini lanjutannya, semoga berkenan. Terimaksih.

**Ratih : **Penasaran ya, hhihi makasih atas penasarannya, saya jadi terpacu :D, silahkan

dibaca, semoga berkenan :D

**Guest 3x : **yup, thanks atas atensinya guest :D, saya suka jika kamu suka :D** , **silahkan dibaca, semoga berkenan :D

**Supertrapnew** : really ? Makasi :D,saya jadi semangat, berikut lanjutannya, semoga berkenan XD.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah mendeklarasikan sebagai sebuah keluarga, kini asrama ketua murid Hogwarts bertambah ramai, dengan kemunculan 2 XieLf yang berbeda gender itu nyatanya menambah daftar teriakan di asrama ketua murid dan tak berhenti untuk mengekori Draco dan Mione, bahkan sampai kedalam kelas.

Seminggu pula kehidupan di Hogwarts kembali bergejolak, bagaimana tidak? Mereka (kedua ketua kita, setidaknya itu yang dilihat penghuni Hogwarts lainnya) selalu terlihat bersama, keduanya hampir tidak terpisahkan (masih ingat dengan kejadian konyol yang lalu bukan? Yang membuat keduanya sempat menjaga jarak?).

Tak perlu menunggu sampai seminggu untuk F4 kita #RememberWithThem? untuk menayakan kebiasaan baru sahabat masing-masing.

_"Mione, kenapa tiba-tiba kau terlihat akrab lagi dengannya?"_

_"Mate, apa yang terjadi padamu setelah akhir pekan ini? Kau terlihat berbeda?"_

_"Hermione! Apa kau berencana mewujudkan persatuan antar asrama?"_

_"Drake, kau membuatku cemas jika selalu menyeringai seperti itu!"_

Ya.. setidaknya itu hanya beberapa dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Theo, Blaise, Harry, dan Ginny. Ron? Jangan tanya mengapa ia tidak bertanya. Bagaimana bisa bertanya jika selalu saja dipotong oleh Hermione.

Bukannya enggan untuk menjawab, namun semua jawaban yang dipikirkan Draco dan Hermione nampaknya akan sia-sia saja mengingat kebiasaan Ify yang langsung mereka sadari sejak hari pertama. Dan ingatkan untuk tidak menjelaskan siapa Ify karena akan sangat memakan waktu dan yang paling penting orang lain tidak akan tahu keberadaan Ify dan Lyph, _they only can seen by Draco and Mione._

**Asrama ketua murid, sebelum sarapan.**

Meski Ify sangat lengket dengan Draco dan Lyph sebaliknya, namun pembagian kamar tetap berdasarkan gender. Yap! Hermione dengan Ify dan Lyph dengan Draco.

"Ennghh..Mum kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

"Ya Dear, seperti yang kau lihat (Hermione mengarahkan pandangannya ke tubuh mungil Ify yang sedang menggeliat) seperti biasa?"

Ify langsung terbang dan berputar senang,"Ya seperti biasa, ayo!"

Ia pun langsung melesat keluar, Hermione hanya menghela nafas mengingat 'rutinitas' baru 'keluarga kecil' itu.

Ia melangkah keluar kamar dan menapakkan kakinya menuju kamar satunya, yang memiliki _tagname _Draco Malfoy. Membuka pintu dan seperti biasa, mendapati seseorang dengan surai platina tengah tertidur pulas, sedangkan penghuni satunya tersenyum tipis tanpa melepaskan dirinya dari buku yang didudukinya (heh?) ketika melihat Hermione mendekati ranjang Draco.

Ify sendiri berputar-putar berkeliling ruangan yang didominasi dengan ornament hijau dan perak itu. Begitu Hermione sudah duduk di samping Draco yang tertidur, Ify mendaratkan tubuhnya di bahu Hermione, ia pun berkata," If..apakah harus seperti ini setiap pagi?"

Tak ada perubahan sikap dari bungsu merah itu (#wellAuthorPikirLyphLebihDewasaSoHeIsTheFirst). Namun Ify menjawab dengan nada dinginnya dan membuat Lyph memandang dua perempuan itu.

"Jadi..Mum tidak mau?Well jika begitu.."

Cup

Hermione tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya dan mengecup lembut pipi Draco tanpa menunggu Ify menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Malf…err Draco (Mione langsung memanggil Draco dengan nama depannya setelah merasa aura panas di bahunya) bangunlah, sudah pagi."

Hening…

Tidak ada perubahan.

"Daaadd, bangunlah, jika tidak kita tidak akan bisa membuat sarapan," Ify membantu Hermione sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Draco, namun hasil yang didapat nol besar.

"Draco…! Cepat bangun! Jika tidak, kau akan rasakan akibatnya!"

Mendengar Hermione berteriak sambil memukul Draco dengan bantal, Ify mengkerut seketika,'Ternyata Mum mengerikan' .

"Uggh! Dear..takusah bermain kasar seperti itu, kau tahu pasti bagaimana aku bisa bangun lebih cepat," seringai andalan Draco kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Sambil memposisikan diri setengah duduk, ia membelai pipi Hermione. Dan..tak usah kalian tanyakan lagi, wajah Hermione sudah 2 tingkat lebih muda dar warna Ify, dan meningkat 5 kali lebih merah setelah Draco mengucapkan selamat pagi dan mengecup kening Hermione.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa bisa begitu? Well ada baiknya jika kita kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu,

_"Mum, Dad karena hari ini kita sudah menjadi keluarga, aku ingin kita melakukan hal-hal seperti keluarga."_

_Draco dan Hermione saling tatap dan beralih menatap Lyph. Pria kecil itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan berkata,"Sangat kusarankan kalian mengikuti keinginannya."_

_"Yang pertama, (ucapnya sambil berputar mengelilingi Draco dan Mione, meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya, so bossy) karena kalian orang tua kami, seharusnya kalian tidur satu kamar (hazel dan manik kelabu itu langsung membesar, ketika akan melontarkan protes, Ify langsung melanjutkan) dan kamar yang lain akan diisi olehku dan Lyph."_

_Merasa ada kesempatan, keduanya langsung berteriak, "Tidaaaak!" dan saling memandang heran, bagaimana mereka bisa berbarengan?#hahah lucu. Hermione mulai berbicara _

_"Tidak bisa If, kami tidak bisa tidur dalam satu kamar (Warna Ify semakin merah, melihat itu Hermione langsung menambahkan) kami..err.."_

_"Kami adalah ketua murid If, dan ini adalah sekolah, bagaimana jika mereka mendapati kami tidur dalam satu kamar, mereka pasti akan bertanya macam-macam dan nantinya kalian akan terbawa." Draco menyelamatkan kegegapan Mione. _

_"Kami bisa saja berbohong, namun bisa jadi mereka akan menggunakan berbagai macam cara, dari legimens, dan yang paling parah vitaserum, jika begitu keberadaan kalian akan terancam."_

_Ify sepertinya menerima alasan mereka, buktinya warna tubuhnya kembali ke asal, merah pudar._

_"Hmm…kalian benar, Lyph bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_Hermione memandang Lyph dengan tatapan, "Bantu kami …"_

_Bukan tatapan Mione yang membuat Lyph berkata, "kau tidur dengan Mum, dan aku dengan Dad," melainkan pikiran Hermione yang berkata,"Bantu kami..Son", tak bisa dipungkiri Lyph senang, sangat senang malah._

_"Hm..baiklah (Draco mendengus dan Hermione terlihat sangat lega), yang pertama aku akan bersama Mum dan Dad akan bersama Lyph. Yang kedua…"_

_Iris keduanya kembali membulat, terlebih ketika ada suara yang mereka kenal, Lyph menerjang pusat pikiran mereka, "Turuti saja Mum, Dad…dia penderita…jika dalam muggle dikenal __**Obsessive Compulsive Disorder**__, yang lebih parah sudah tingkat akut. Ia akan mengamuk jika segala sesuatunya tidak seperti rancangannya"_

_Kedua 'orang tua' itu melayangkan pandangan kearah Lyph yang berada dibelakang mereka dengan wajah kebingungan. "Aku bisa melakukan telepati dan .. membaca pikiran, tapi tenang, Little red itu tidak bisa"_

_"Yang kedua adalah kalian harus bersama kemanapun…aaaa kecuali ke kamar mandi tentunya, dan kami akan ikut kalian kemanapun."_

_Belum sempat melancarkan protes Ify kembali melanjutkan,"Ketiga..kalian harus saling menyapa secara dewasa dipagi hari."_

_"Ap…apa maksudmu dengan menyapa secara dewasa?" Draco bertanya, namun terlihat..eh senang? Yaa tentu karena ia sedang menggoda Hermione yang mulai menampakkan semburat merah dipipinya._

_"Huuhh kupikir kalian sudah dewasa, (ucap Ify sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya), kau tahu.. cium pipi dan kening dan mengucapkan selamat pagi?"_

_Kedua ketua murid itu hanya ber "Oh" ria mendengarnya, namun Mione tetap masih bermuka merah._

_"Yap,, hanya itu permintaanku, kalian tidak keberatan bukan?"_

_"Turuti saja," sambung Lyph melalui telepatinya._

_"Hn"_

_"Err..baiklah jika itu maumu If"_

_"Horeee! Kau dengar it Sly? (langsung mendapat death glare) eh maksudku Lyph,, kau dengar"_

_Lyph hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kegaduhan yang dibuat Ify._

Masa sekarang, nah kalian sudah tahu bukan..jika kalian tanya bagaimana jika Ify marah, mungkin nanti akan kutunjukkan XD. Lanjut ke alurcerita.

.

.

Setelah mencium kening Hermione, Draco langsung meyapa kedua anaknya (kupanggil anak agar memudahkan saja dan tidak kepanjangan :D) "Pagi Ify, Lyph"

"Pagi Dad," ucap ceria Ify sambil memeluk leher Draco.

"Hn..pagi Dad,"

Hermione yang sadar dari masa _trans_-nya langsung berdiri," A..Aku mandi duluan,"

"Baiklah," ucap Draco sambil bermain dengan Ify.

.

.

**1.30 jam kemudian.**

"Dracoo! Cepat turun, kau ini berdandan atau bagaimana?" Hermione berulang kali mendengus menunggu Draco yang lama sekali berpakaian.

"Tenanglah Mum," ucap putra sulungnya.

"Tapi ini sudah…"

"Jangan berteriak _Dear_, (Draco lebih suka memanggil Hermione dengan _dear_, ingatkah kalau Malfoy suka sekali menggoda Granger?)"

Draco menuruni tangga dengan Ify yang berada dibahunya. Dalam seminggu ini terlihat sudah, Ify sangat cocok dengan Draco yang jahil, bedanya Ify meledak-ledak, sedangkan Lyph suka sekali dengan hal baru dan pengetahuan, bisa kalian bayangkan mirip siapa? Namun Lyph lebih tenang daripada Mumnya. Sungguh perpaduan yang aneh.

Hermione hanya cemberut dan segera melangkahkan kaki keluar diikuti Draco dengan senyuman tipis (sepertinya Draco melupakan sesuatu yang **sangat penting** sejak kehadiran anak-anaknya).

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua terlihat mengobrol, sesekali Hermione tertawa dan Draco yang menyeringai. Setidaknya itu yang dilihat seluruh siswa Hogwarts. Tentu mereka tidak bisa melihat dua makhluk kecil yang masing-masing berada di bahu kanan dan kiri Draco dan Hermione-lah yang membuat pasangan ketua murid itu tertawa dan tersenyum.

**Aula besar, saat sarapan.**

Mereka berempat (ingat 2 orang XieLf yang tidak terlihat), dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan dari sahabatnya yang seolah mengatakan,"Mereka bersama lagi."

Semakin masuk kedalam aula, keduanya melambaikan tangan sebelum berpisah, jika kau tidak mengetahuinya akan terlihat bahwa keduanya saling melambaikan tangan. Padahal Hermione melambaikan tangan pada Ify, begitu pula Draco pada Lyph.

Hermione langsung duduk ditempat yang disediakan Ginny.

"Lagi…" Ginny membuka mulutnya, diikuti dengan tatapan dari Ron dan Harry.

"Eh?"

"Kau dan Draco, kalian bersama lagi, demi Merlin Mione, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Harry dan Ron semakin penasaran sampai menghentikan acara makan mereka.

"Memang kenapa? Kami ketua murid Gin, sudah sewajarnya datang bersama dari asrama," ucap asal gadis berambut ikal itu sambil mengambil makanan. Lyph turun kemeja makan dan duduk di pinggiran tempat buah, sambil mendengarkan introgasi itu.

"Tapi sebelumnya kau tidak pernah seperti ini," Harry sudah mulai ikut.

"Setelah kelas pun kalian bersama, _bloddy hell_ apa kau pacaran dengan Ferret itu?"

Hermione langsung mendelik kearah Ron, "Kenapa kalian selalu bertanya hal itu?"

"Well, kami perduli padamu Dear," Ginny melanjutkan,"Jika memang kau menjalin hubungan dengan Malfoy, itu..itu tidak apa-apa, selama dia tidak menyakitimu dan selama kau bahagia,..benarkan Ron?" tanya Ginny tajam kepada Ron.

"Hah? Err.. aa..iya, apa boleh buat, Damn! Daging ini susah sekali digigit!" Ron melemparkan kekesalannya pada daging yang ada dihadapannya. "Hei _mate_ tenanglah…(Harry menatap Hermione), Ginny benar Mione, kami adalah sahabatmu, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, jika kau bicara jujur kami tidak akan mengejarmu dengan pertanyaan lain." Ucap Harry bijaksana.

Hermione hanya memandang tempat buah yang ada di depannya, berkomunikasi dengan putranya. Lyph mengangguk seolah memahami jawaban yang akan diberikan Hermione kepada sahabatnya.

Hermione berpikir keras, sangat menjengkelkan setiap hari diberi pertanyaan yang sama oleh ketiga sahabatnya itu. Taklama Hermione tersenyum.

"Kalian..kalian janji tidak akan menyebarkan ini bukan?"

Ketiganya memandang Hermione dan mengangguk dengan mantap.

Gadis terpintar di Hogwarts itu mengela nafas sebelum mengucap, " Ya, kami..aku dan Draco menjalin hubungan," ucapnya tanpa keraguan.

Meski sudah menyangka jawaban Hermione adalah itu, namun ketiganya tetap saja terkejut.

"Hellll!" Ron mengumpat keras. Harry, Ginny dan Hermione menatap Ron jengkel, "He..hei jangan berburuk sangka, _sorry_ Mione, aku tidak mengumpat untukmu, daging ini sangat keras!"

Ketiganya memutar bola mata mereka bosan, hanya Lyph yang tahu kekesalan pemuda Weasley itu dari tadi bukanlah disebabkan oleh sebongkah daging presto. #EhhhPresto?

"Sejak kapan?"Harry bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Seminggu yang lalu, dan Mr. Potter bukankah kau tadi bilang tidak akan mengajukan pertanyaan lagi setelah aku berkata jujur?"

"Well..hanya penasaran, (Harry hanya tersenyum sampai menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi) Selamat Mione, sebetulnya hubungan kalian pernah diprediksi oleh Ginny, bukan begitu Dear?"

"Iya Mione, aku pernah bilang ke Harry bahwa kalian akan bersama, dan Demi Godric, Salazar, dan Voldymoldybloody!,, semua terjawab, hahahha selamat Mione," ucap Ginny sambil memeluk Hermione.

"Eweelele, fulamatht Miowwene" ucap Ron setelah berhasil menggigit daging (yang menurutnyasusah digigit -.-).

Hermione hanya tersenyum, dan memandang Lyph sebelum berkata,"Well terimakasih guys, dan bisakah kita memulai makan dengan tenang?"

Lyph sekali lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Hahaha tentu saja," ucap Ginny senang, dan mereka pun memulai sarapan seperti biasa, tanpa pertanyaan tentang Malfoy dan Granger.

Lyph masih menunggu Hermione sarapan sambil mengedarkan padangan kearah meja Slytherin, dan mendengar introgasi (yang sepertinya baru dimulai) Draco.

**Aula besar Meja Slytherin**

Rombongan Draco sudah selesai makan dan tinggal berbincang santai, setidaknya itu yang dikerjakan Theo dan Blaise.

"So,, kali ini kau tidak bisa dan tidak boleh menghindar Mate," ucap Theo mengancam Draco.

"Jelaskan pada kami, a-p-a y-a-n-g t-e-r-j-a-d-i?" Blaise memberi intonasi yang dalam pada beberapa kata terakhir.

Draco masih bungkam, namun telinganya menangkap suara Ify, "Dad, bicaralah, bilang saja kau dan Mum sedang menjalin hubungan serius, dengan begitu mereka akan diam,"

Draco masih menimang ide Ify itu, dampak yang akan ditimbulkan…reaksi dari…

"Atau kau lebih memilih Vitaserum?" ucap Blaise _smirk_ sambil menggoyangkan sebotol kecil cairan yang ada ditangannya.

Theo menambahi,"Kau tahu Draco? Kau tidak perlu meragukan keaslian itu (ditudingnya botol bening itu), kau tahu pasti dari mana kami mendapatkannya."

"Kalian, licik!" Draco mendesis.

"Ahahahah _we're Slytherin_, kau lupa?"

"Dad, cepatlah, mereka sudah selesai (ucap Ify sambil memandang meja Gryffindor)"

"Haaah, jika aku menjawab dengan jujur, berikan ramuan itu! Aku tidak mau ambil resiko, aku cukup mengenal baik kalian," ucapnya sarkas.

"Bagaimana kami tahu kau tidak berbohong?" ucap Blaise.

Bletaaaak!

Theo mendaratkan pukulan kecil di kepala Blaise,"Memangnya kau mengenal Draco berapa lama sampai tidak bisa membedakaan dia berbohong?"

Draco menyeringai. "Awww tidak perlu sampai memukulku Nott, hmm baiklah _deal, so tell us_!" Draco menutup matanya dan memandang dua kawannya itu dengan mantap.

"Aku..dan Ganger, aa maksudku Hermione, menjalin hubungan sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan kami serius."

Kedua sahabat Slytherin itu terpaku, terkejut dengan berita itu. mereka memang mendengar kabar bahwa kedua ketua murid menjalin hubungan, namun berita itu musnah seiiring dengan dinginnya sikap keduanya setelah insiden takterduga beberapa bulan yang lalu. Masih dalam keadaan _trans_, Draco langsung mengambil ramuan vitaserum dan berdiri meninggalkan keduanya. Ify yang melihat ini terkikik, "Hihihi Dad lihat reaksi mereka? Mereka menggelikan," Ify memegangi perutnya menahan tawa.

"Biarkan saja Dear, ayo kita jemput Mum dan masuk kelas," ucap Draco menyeringai (lagi #apaTidakCapekYa?)

.

.

**Meja Gryffindor**

Lyph tersenyum lebih lebar mendengar percakapan beberapa saat lalu di meja seberang. Kini ia berfokus pada Hermione,

"Mum, sepertinya mereka sudah selesai."

"Heh? (Hermione yang sudah selesai makan menengok kearah meja Slytherin) kemana mereka?" gumamnya lirih.

"Siapa?" rupanya Ginny mendengarnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Hermione dan tersenyum.

"Ohhh jika yang kau maksud mereka adalah Malfoy, dia ada dibelakangmu Mione,"

Pernyataan Ginny sukses mengejutkan Hermione ia segera menoleh kebelakang,

"Dra..Umm Malfoy, sedang apa disini?"

"Menjemputmu, ayo kekelas!" ucapnya dengan nada memerintah.

"Harry, Ginn, Ron, kami duluan," Hermione hendak melangkahkan kakinya namun berhenti ketika Ron berdiri dengan lantang berteriak pada Malfoy sambil menudingnya dengan tulang yang masih berdaging itu, **"Draco Lucius Malfoy, jika kau sakiti Hermione, mempermainkan perasaannya, atau membuatnya menangis karena kelakuanmu, kau akan berhadapan dengan kami, dan akan kupastikan aku yang akan memburumu sampai keujung dunia!"** meski kelakuannya tidak elit, semua yang berada diruangan itu dapat merasakan Ron berkata sungguh-sungguh.

Harry dan Ginny menepuk jidat mereka #authorJugaTepokJidat, menyayangkan kelakuan sahabat dan kakaknya yang kelewat bodoh atau bagaimana. Hermione dan Draco terpaku ditempat, mata Ify dan Lyph membulat tak percaya, dan yang lebih mengejutkan, teriakan Ron yang (tanpa ia sadar) membuat aula besar menjadi sunyi.

Tap tap..

kesunyian itu masih berlangsung, pun ketika terdengar suara lengkah kaki meninggalkan ruangan. Hermione mulai menguasai dirinya dan segera meninggalkan aula besar dengan muka yang memerah sambil terus bergumam, "Bodoh bodoh bodoh kau Ron".

Sedangkan Draco dan Ify, entah kenapa keduanya menyeringai dan Draco berbicara dengan tegas, jika dilihat dari matanya, ia tidak memiliki keraguan dalam setiap perkataannya.

"**Tak perlu sampai memburuku Weasley, jika aku melakukannya maka aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkan nyawaku untuk kau habisi."** Ucapnya sambil menatap mata Ron, dengan senyuman tipis Draco menyusul Hermione.

.

Dapat kau bayangkan yang terjadi di aula besar?

Yap. Kehebohan mulau menguar satu persatu dari bisikan para murid yang masih menyantap sarapannya itu. Ron kembali duduk dan melanjutkan makan tanpa dosa. Harry dan Ginny _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan calon kakak ipar dan kakaknya itu.

Sedangkan aula itu kini mulai ramai seperti awal, hanya saja topik mereka hanya ada satu, Malfoy dan Granger menjalin hubungan? Damn Earth! Siapa yang tidak akan heboh, mengingat hubungan keduanya yang sudah menjadi sejarah Hogwarts, bahkan para Prof. pun tak mau kehilangan ambil bagian untuk tidak membicarakannya. Mereka senang, keinginan Albus sudah semakin dekat.

.

.

**. Dikoridor.**

"Granger! Tunggu, bisakah kau tidak berjalan seperti itu?"

Draco mengejar langkah kecil Hermione, Ify dan Lyph sudah berada di bahu Hermione.

"Mum.. sepertinya Dad mau bicara, pelankan langkahmu, kau bisa terjatuh," ucap Ify lembut.

"Mum..kau habis makan, tidak baik untuk kesehatan jika berjalan cepat seperti ini. Berhentilah," Lyph membuka mulutnya dan berkata cukup panjang.

Seketika Hermione merasa luluh dengan ucapan kedua anaknya, terlebih Lyph yang tidak pernah bicara panjang lebar kini menasehati Hermione tentang kesehatannya. Ia pun berhenti.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Draco menghampiri Hermione,

"Kau ini..hei kenapa Weasellbee berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba?"

'Apa Weaselbee tahu tantang pernyataanku pada Theo dan Blaise, namun kenapa secepat itu?' ucap Draco penasaran dalam hati.

"Mereka selalu bertanya kenapa ini kenapa itu, karena kesal dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang sama, aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kita sedang menjalin hubungan, itupun aku bilang pada mereka harus merahasiakannya, dan jangan tanyakan aku atas tindakan tidak rasional yang dilakukan oleh Ron, terlebih bertanya tentang perkataannya," ucap Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas panjang.

"Ooooo? Hmmm..Jika ingin seperti itu kenapa kau tidak bicara padaku Dear?" seringai itupun muncul lagi.

"Kau hanya tinggal memintanya dan aku akan mengabulkannya menjadi kenyataan Mione," suara lirih Draco terdengar merdu di telinga Hermione.

Namun, Hermione mendelik pada Draco yang dari tadi menyeringai,

"Lupakan Malfoy, kau! Teganya kau, bahkan disaat seperti ini," ucap Hermione cemberut dan akan melangkahkan kakinya.

Draco cekikian sendiri sampai Lyph berbicara dan membuat tawa Draco dan langkah Hermione terhenti, "Dad,, kau keterlaluan, bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama? Tanpa izin Mum mengakui bahwa Mum dan Dad sedang menjalin hubungan serius kepada Nott dan Zabini?"

Wajah kesal Hermione kini beralih ke wajah tampan Draco, dan Hermione kini merasa berada diatas angin," Wah..wah.. ternyata kau ingin menjalin hubungan denganku eh? Hubungan serius? Bukan begitu Draco Lucius Malfoy?" ucap Hermione sambil mendekati Draco.

Draco kesal, ia menatap Lyph dan berkata dalam pikiran, " Kau…Anak Mami" Lyph pun membalas sambil menyungingkan seringai (#ahhBaruSemingguUdahKetularanMalfoy),

Draco mendengus, apa lagi setelah melihat Ify tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ifritya ikut aku!" Perintah Draco sambil berjalan menjauhi ibu dan anak yang bersekongkol mengerjainya.

"Aaa Yes Sir!, Mum sampai bertemu nanti, hihih, Daaa Lyph" suara Ify terdengar riang.

"Hahaha Yes Dear, _see u soon_, kau lihat tadi wajar Dad? Menggelikan, well _thanks for my hero_," ucapnya sambil menatap Lyph yang berada sejajar dikepalanya.

"_Its fine Mum_," balas Lyph singkat. "Sebaiknya kita susul Dad dan Ify, kelas sebentar lagi dimulai," imbuhnya.

"Ya, kau benar, ayo,"

Mereka pun berjalan menyusul Draco yang sedang menahan malu karena senjata yang diluncurkannya nyatanya menghantamnya sendiri.

.

.

**Draco's Pov**

Hmm..kenapa pemikiran kami sama?

Huh kenapa pula aku harus bilang pada Theo dan Blaise, hubungan serius heh?

Hubungan serius? Sepertinya aku melupakan hal penting mengenai hubungan serius,

"Dad, kau kenapa? Kau berjalan cepat sekali, Kau marah pada Lyph?" suara kecil Ify terdengar ditelinga kananku.

"Hm..tidak If, hanya saja ketika Lyph menyinggung hubungan serius, Dad teringat sesuatu," ucapku untuk membalas Ify.

Tiba-tiba saja kuhentikan langkahku, mulutku menganga dan aku sangat terkejut mendapati ingatanku yang hilang temporer, ya kata-kata dari Dad (Dad ku tentunya) setelah aku bangun diwaktu kejadian konyol itu,

"…._saat upacara kelulusan, bawalah seseorang yang akan menjadi istrimu kelak. Kami tidak memperdulikan dia darah murni atau tidak, yang jelas, dia haruslah istimewa dan tidak akan mempermalukan nama Malfoy."_

Damn! Aku benar-benar lupa, dan kini… mataku memandang Ify dengan horor, ia juga menatapku dengan pandangan yang kebingungan atas sikapku yang tiba-tiba terkejut.

"Setelah kejadian tadi, ap..apa yang akan dipikirkan mereka If?" tanyaku pada Ify, meski aku sendiri sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Mereka akan menyambut Dad dan Mum sebagai pasangan tentunya," Ify rupanya mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

.

.

Pasangan? Pasangan? Aula besar? Semua murid…keras..pernyataan Weaselbee, pernyataanku tadi, oh tidak disana ada Professor dan pengajar, pasti tak lama lagi **mereka **akan datang.

Oh tidak, bagaimana ini?

**Draco's Pov End**

**To be Continued.**

well, akhirnya selesai juga

ada yang bisa nebak **mereka** itu siapa?

Sepertinya sudah terbaca ya? Ini versi duanya, saya buat 2 versi, namun setelah dipertimbangkan versi dua lebih cocok diupload heheh, hope you enjoy this.

Tell me if you find mistakes, I'm just human afterall :3

**_We never know that we made mistake if we never try do something, right?_**

**-learning by doing-**

So

Would you mind to give me improvment ? :D

**Thanks for your visit and appreciation, also my hug for **

**larastin** .** Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix . Redmaroon . Ratih . Guest 3x . Supertrapnew.**

**.**

**Best regrads,**

**PL Therito**

**D.I.Y /Friday/5****th****/2013/**


	3. Chapter 3

**.N.E.W.F.A.M.I.L.Y.**

**.**

Sequel from

**Bukan…bukan Seperti itu..**

**Harry Potter and his friend**

**belongs to**

**J.K ROWLING**

_"…jika kau sakiti Hermione, mempermainkan perasaannya, atau membuatnya menangis karena kelakuanmu, kau akan berhadapan dengan kami, dan akan kupastikan aku yang akan memburumu sampai keujung dunia!"_

_._

_._

_"Tak perlu sampai memburuku Weasley, jika aku melakukannya maka aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkan nyawaku untuk kau habisi."_

**.**

**.**

**BryThyaNa: **_Im so sorry Dear make you waiting too long, enjoy this one :D. Im really happy get your message_ :D, terimakasih.

**Pixie Porsche : ** Terimakasih, saya simak betul masukannya, semoga yang ini lebih baik :D Thanks ya

**Biiancast Rodith :** yup, saya merasa demikian, (setelah diberitahu) maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, semoga yang ini lebih baik :D, Thanks ya

**Ratih :**100 point untuk…. –err..Ratih mau masuk mana :p?-makasi ya atas atensinya, hope you can enjoy this one.

**Redmaroon **: _Thanks_ :D , catatan untukku, jika aku berkenan? Jangan bercanda, saya justru berharap masukan tersebut, hmm begitu ya, ya ya I got it . sangat menyenangkan kamu suka dengan ff ini :), semoga yang ini mengalami perbaikan ya XD.

**Shizyldrew: **Makasi atas atensinya, semoga yang ini bisa dinikmati. :)

**carra** : Makasi atas semangatnya :D, masih ada typo ya, _sorry for the inconveience_ . semoga kali ini sudah berkurang, Update cepat, akan selalu saya usahakan tapi tidak janji, selamat membaca.

**DeeMacmillan: **_Thanks so much_ atas dukungannya, mungkin dengan dua chap ini bisa menebus dosa saya hhehe, _hope you can enjoy this one._

**NuriApriliya04** : Makasi Nuri, saya usahakan kilat, tapi tidak janji ya :D. heheh saya juga penasaran sama lanjutannya :p

**AbraxasM : **100 untuk Slytherin :D, thanks atas kunjungannya, _enjoy this one, mind to give another words_?

**rereristiana: **Makasi sudah mau meluangkan waktunya, Ron? Haha saya juga heran kanapa dia bisa begitu, yup kira" seperti tinkerbell hanya beda warna.

**Widarsi: **Thanks atas waktunya, hehhe lihat kedepannya ya, saya rasa aka nada perubahan alur yang lumayan menohok heheh, iya setelah membaca ulang ternyata parah sekali. Maaf sekali atas ketidaknyamanan di chapter 3. Ada sedikit perubahan, tentu, tapi tidak terlalu banyak., sehingga bisa dilanjut ke chap 4 saja. Hhe

**Tidakpenting:** Bagaimana bisa? Reviewmu sangat penting untukku, itu seperti BBM yang sekarang sedang naik hahah, hmm semoga bisa dinikmati 2 chap ini, terimakasih.

**Githa Aikawa : **heheh aaa jadi merah,, makasi ya atas waktunya. Hmm soal manor, mungkin akan ada di 2 chap ke depan, tapi entahlah .. :D

**addeltysh: **_roger, _ semoga yang ini dan kedepannya bisa lebih baik. Terimakaasih ya atas masukannya. Heheh itu sengaja, ntar akan ada permintaan Ify yang lain dan itu masih jauh, tapi, mungkin kamu akan sedikit terkejut dengan 2chapter ini. Semoga tetap seperti apaadanya. :D. terimakasih.

**HallowRose: **Hmm saya paham, dan saya sangat berterimakasih atas masukannya. Mulai sekarang saya akan berusaha untuk meminimalkan gado-gadonya. Kebiasaan lisan campur-campur, Karena kadang lebih simpel pake inggris, jadi terbawa di tulisan. Namun akan tetap ada beberapa kata yang saya rasa lebih nyaman pakai Inggris. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Hmm 2 chapter sudah nongol. Semoga ada peningkatan :D. thanks atas waktunya ya.

**Rhikame:** Chap 3 dan 4 muncul, baik :D saya sudah berusaha agar ada peningkatan. Semoga memang ada heheh J. Terimakasih ya R sudah meluangkan waktunya.

_Saya_ memperhatikan dan menyadari pada chap kemarin saya merasa ada penggunaan _author note_ yang berlebihan, typo ada dimana-mana, ketidakkonsistenan kata dan kalimat. Dan saya minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya dan terimakasih atas saran dan masukan yang membangun dari teman-teman semua. Itu sungguh berarti, kalian tahu yang membuat saya terlebih senang, kalian sungguh baik. Tidak ada kata-kata menjatuhkan, justru sebaliknya, membangun dan mendukung. Senang memiliki kalian :D. Beritahu saya apa yang ada di benak kalian :D.

_You're my spirit._

**.**

**Chapter 3rd**

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa kelas seperti ramuan, dan ramalan yang menyebalkan bagi Hermione dan makan malam tentunya, kini gadis itu sedang merebahkan diri di ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid. Bersama partner sekaligus 'ayah' dari anak-anaknya tentunya, dan jangan lupakan Ify dan Lyph.

"Huh, ramalan macam apa tadi? Akan ada peristiwa besar yang akan membuat gempar Hogwarts? Melibatkanku? Sungguh konyol. Dari pertama aku memang tidak menyukai kelas ramalan, tidak masuk akal. Draco bisa kau bayangkan hanya gara-gara sebuah pola dari awan yang tidak dapat diprediksi haruskah aku mengisi sisa hidupku dengan kewaspadaan "_Setelah datang yang baru, hanya akan ada kesedihan…."_ Huh, dia tidak berhak berkata seperti itu," ucapnya sewot sambil cemberut dan setelah itu membuka buku ramuannya dengan kasar.

"_Mum_, ramalan..hmm mungkin memang sedikit konyol, menggantungkan semuanya pada sesuatu yang tidak logis seperti pola teh, atau pola awan, namun biasanya 90% ramalan akan terjadi, dan kau akan kembali menjadi pencetak sejarah lagi," ucap Ify tanpa merasakan pandangan tajam menusuk yang dihadiahkan dari orang yang dipanggilnya _Mum_. Lyph menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah menyesali tindakan bodoh saudara itu.

Draco hanya terdiam, enggan mengomentari singa Gryffindor yang sedang marah. Berbahaya, terlebih melihat raut muka Hermione yang semakin mengeras setelah Ify berbicara. Ia lebih memilih untuk bagaimana jika peristiwa tak terduga yang terjadi di aula besar tadi sampai ke telinga 'mereka'.

"If, kau tahu hidupku sudah cukup susah dengan kebangkitan voldymoldy, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi pencetak sejarah lagi, dimasa yang akan datang, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang bersama keluarga kecilku," Hermione menggumam lirih dengan pandangan kosong, sampai tidak menyadari gumamannya didengar oleh ketiga orang selain dirinya.

"_But_ _Mum_, kita bisa terkenal, jika kau menjadi sosok yang bersinar, keluarga kita akan dikenal _Mum_," ucapnya riang sambil berputar-putar.

"Dan kita akan jauh dari mereka Red," Lyph kini menghujami Ify dengan kata-kata dingin dan tatapan elang.

Seketika Ify berhenti dan kembali duduk dipundak Draco, ia termenung dan berkata lirih,"Benar..jika kalian terkenal, maka kalian akan sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk kami."

Ify kembali terbang dan berteriak ceria, "_Mum_ dan _Dad_ tidak boleh jadi terkenal, setelah selesai sekolah, bisakah kita tinggal dan hidup bahagia?" pintanya.

"If, kita bisa bicarakan itu besok ketika waktunya sudah tiba, sekarang yang harus kami lakukan adalah membuat tugas ramuan, bukan begitu Hermione?"

Hermione yang tidak siap menerima pertanyaan menjawab Draco dengan tergagap, "Aaa..benar..benar If, kita bisa merancangnya sesukamu setelah hari kelulusan, kau setuju Lyph?"

Lpyh memandang Hermione dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan dan secepat kilat ia menjawab pendek,"Hn".

"Baiklah, jadi apa itu _Draught of Living Death_?" Ify nampak berpikir keras sambil duduk di pinggiran meja.

Pletakk!

"Ughh Sly! Apa yang keu lakukan!?" teriak Ify dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Bodoh, kau mempermalukan keluarga ini Red."

"Apa maksudmu Bleu?

"Sebagai putri dari pasangan ketua murid yang paling pintar di Hogwarts kau tidak mengetahui tentang _Draught of Living Death?_ Menggelikan," ucap Lyph enteng sambil mengangkat bahunya tanpa lupa melemparkan tatapan menghina.

"Heii, aku bukan maniak buku seperti kalian!" kini tubuh Ify lebih memerah. Draco dan Hermione yang menyadari perubahan udara di sekitarnya menjadi panas langsung melihat interaksi merah dan hijau.

"Whooaa, tenang _Kido_," ucap Draco menutup bukunya.

"Ada apa ini? Tadi kami dengar kalian hanya bergurau..kenapa kau menjadi marah If?" ucap Hermione lembut.

"Lyph..dia..dia bilang aku tidak pantas menjadi keluarga ini hanya karena aku..aku bodoh," kini sekeliling ruang rekreasi perlahan berubah menjadi dingin. Kedua remaja yang berperan sebagai orang tua itu tahu dari mana sumbernya.

"Heii! Aku tidak bilang seperti itu!," Lyph berubah warna jadi biru.

"Kau melakukannya! Bahkan kau memanggilku dengan nama belakangku, kau bicara seolah aku tak pantas berada disini!" teriak Ify tak kalah sengit, ia memancarkan sinar terang berwarna merah dari tubuhnya, dan udara disekitar mereka berubah lembab.

"Kau yang terlalu bodoh tidak dapat memahami perkataanku Red…aku.."

"Naahh, kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh, kau menyebalkan Bleu, kau bicara seolah-olah kau yang…"

"CUKUP! Hentikan sekarang juga Slyphorion RaDrysttiva Bleu dan Ifritya Undiora Reddist!"

Kedua XieLf tersebut langsung menegang melihat Draco berteriak termasuk Hermione, perlahan suhu udara disekitarnya kembali normal.

"Kemarilah," ucap Hermione lembut kepada keduanya yang kini menundukkan dan Lyph segera duduk di pangkuan Hermione, menghadap Draco.

"Kalian adalah saudara, kalian tidak sadar tindakan kalian dapat menyakiti satu sama lain?"

"_Tapi Dad_.. Lyph yang.." Lpyh melirik tajam kearah Ify yang tidak memperdulikannya.

"Aku belum selesai _nona_, jangan potong perkataanku!" bentak Draco. Hermione terkejut dengan sikap Draco, baru pertama ia melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu seperti ini. Hermione menghela nafas hendak bicara.

"Kau juga, jangan membela mereka dengan sifat patriotmu Granger," Hermione mendengus mendengar perkataan Draco, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Draco yang semula berdiri kembali duduk dan menatap lekat keduanya yang terduduk di pangkuan Hermione.

"Lihat aku," keduanya tidak bergerak seinchi-pun."Lihat aku Slyphorion," Lyph dengan enggan melihat kearah Draco, menatap lurus kelabu yang kini diwarnai dengan rasa marah dan kecewa. Draco mengedarkan pandangan kearah Ify, "Ifritya Undiora Reddist!," dan Ify pun menatap takut kearah Draco.

Draco menyandarkan punggungnya, menatap Ify dan Lyph bergantian, menghela nafas sebelum mulai berbicara, "Kalian mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan keluarga ?". Keduanya masih terdiam melihat ini Hermione tidak tahan, "Malfoy..kau terlalu.."

"Hermione, -ucapnya dengan lembut dan memandang Hermione penuh keyakinan- tolong..,"

Hermione menghela nafas, "Huuh..baiklah, kalian dengar yang dikatakan _Dad_ bukan? Kalian tahu apa arti keluarga?"

"Keluarga, adalah orang yang hidup bersama dalam susah maupun senang, keluarga tidak akan saling meninggalkan satu dengan yang lain," Lyph membuka mulutnya. Sedangkan Ify hanya menggeram melihat sikap Lyph yang menurutnya mencari perhatian Draco dan Hermione.

Menyadari tatapan Ify, Lyph menambahkan beberapa kata kepada Ify melalui kemampuan telepatinya,_"Kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu If, aku tidak sedang mencari perhatian Mum dan Dad, aku hanya ingin semua cepat berakhir."_

Draco tersenyum tipis dan berkata," Kau benar Lyph, namun belum sepenuhnya benar." Lyph melebarkan iris hijaunya, sedangkan wajah Ify tetap datar, sedangkan reaksi Hermione hanya memasang senyuman tipis.

Draco memasang muka serius, namun dalam setiap perkataannya sarat makna dan terdengar sangat lembut, "Keluarga, tidak hanya sekumpulan orang yang memiliki atau tidak memiliki ikatan darah yang hidup bersama dalam suka dan duka. Tidak hanya tidak akan saling meninggalkan satu dengan yag lainnya. Keluarga itu saling memahami, saling membantu, memaafkan, dan tidak merendahan satu dengan yang lainnya. Saling menutupi kelemahan dari anggota yang lain, dan tanpa ragu saling membenarkan ketika anggota yang lain mengambil jalan yang salah –Draco memandang lembut kepada Hermione-."

Entah kenapa timbul semburat rona merah di pipi Hermione ketika menyadari tatapan lembut Draco. Ify dan Lyph hanya termenung, menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha memaknai kalimat panjang milik Draco.

"Apakah kita ini benar-benar keluarga? Kita bahkan memiliki nama belakang yang berbeda," gumam Ify yang terlampau keras. "Hn," tanpa banyak waktu Lyph hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui celetukan Ify.

"_Family's name, _eh? Bagaimana Hermione?" ucap Draco dengan nada menggoda tanpa melepas seringainya. Lyph dan Ify sontak menengok ke wajah Hermione, dan Hermione tertawa kaku," Eh..he kalian benar menginginkannya?" Kedua XiElf mengangguk antusias.

Hermione menatap pria bersurai platina yang berada di depannya, _gesture-_nya terlihat menyebalkan, setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran itu menyandarkan badannya, menyilangkan kakinya dan tangan kanannya memegang dagu runcingnya tanpa pernah menghentikan kebiasaan menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit keatas.

"Malfoy," "Granger," Kedua orang dewasa itu kini berucap berbarengan. Kini keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Dengar Granger.."

"Tidak! kau dengarkan aku Malfoy..suka atau tidak, mereka adalah Granger!" ucap Hermione seolah itu keputusan final.

"Whooa, tunggu akulah suamimu,-Hermione memutar bola matanya- aku adalah ayah dari mereka –sambil menunjuk Lyph dan Ify- benar begitu kan ?"

Ify dan Lyph mengangguk cepat."Jadi, mereka harus memakai Malfoy, termasuk kau," imbuh Draco sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Tidak! Dengar Malfoy, kau ikuti peraturanku dan semua akan baik-baik saja," ancam Hermione.

"Huh, keras kepala, jika begitu selesaikan dengan sebuah permainan yang akan aku tentukan. Akan lebih adil bagi kita, yan terbaik yang menang_?" _Draco berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke bantalan sofa Hermione. Gadis bermahkota cokelat itu kini terpenjara di kedua lengan Draco dan sandaran, XieLf yang semula duduk di pangkuan Hermione sudah berpindah di atas sandaran sofa Hermione yang tersenyum melihat kejadian yang 'menarik' itu.

"Kenapa harus kau yang menentukan? Itu tidak adil!" protes Hermione.

Draco memajukan wajahnya sehingga wajah mereka sangat dekat, Hermione dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Draco,"_Ambil atau tidak?,_ kau ingin buat mereka sedih?" Draco sengaja memanfaatkan sifat baik hati Hermione, dan sepertinya ia akan berhasil.

Hermione berpikir sejenak, memalingkan wajahnya karena ia tidak ingin hazelnya bertatapan dengan manik kelabu itu lama-lama.

"Takut? Tak kusangka seorang Gryff.." Draco berusaha memancing Hermione.

"Siapa bilang? Baiklah kuterima tantanganmu," Hermione tidak menyangka akan cepat sekali terprovokasi oleh Draco _'bodoh'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Hermione benar-benar menyadari bahwa hanya Draco yang mampu memunculkan sifat kompetitifnya.

"Baiklah," Draco berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah perapian, ia memikiran permainan apa yang tidak akan bisa dimenangkan oleh Hermione. Dan ..

"Aaaa, kemarilah," ucapnya sangat menggoda.

Hermione sebenarnya enggan menuruti permintaan Draco, hanya saja harga dirinya kini sedang dipertaruhkan, bagaimana mungkin ia mengalah. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus menang. Kini keduanya sudah berhadapan di depan perapian yang juga merupakan pintu jaringan floo itu.

Draco kembali menyeringai ketika keduanya berhadapan, dan jujur kali ini Hermione merasakan perasaan yang tidak mengenakan. "Kalahkan aku dalam satu ciuman," ucapnya enteng dengan wajah yang 'nakal'. Hermione membulatkan irisnya tidak mundur selangkah sebelum berteriak keras,

"Kau gila _Ferret_, apa-apaan ini, apa otakmu sudah tidak waras? Dengar meski setelah memasuki tahun ketujuh kita sudah berteman bukan berarti kau bisa menyamakan aku dengan gadis bodoh yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan ciuman darimu."

"Aku tahu itu Granger," ucap Draco, kini dengan nada yang dingin.

"Lantas kenapa kau mengajukan permainan bodoh seperti itu?" desis Hermione marah.

"Mudah, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan menang dalam hal itu dariku," senyum tipis itu kini kembali di bibir Draco.

"Dan sepertinya memang, hahah kau harus rela Granger, mulai saat ini namamu adalah Hermione Malfoy heheh," Draco terkekeh kecil mendapati reaksi Hermione, dan dengan santai ia hendak meninggalkan Hermione yang masih mematung. Kedua anaknya hanya tersenyum, namun tidak melepaskan pandangan dari kedua orang tuanya yang beberapa menit lalu saling berargumen.

Baru beberapa langkah Draco menapakkan kakinya, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam lengannya, secara refleks Draco memutar badannya menghadap Hermione. Seketika dunia terasa berhenti, Draco tak sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi karena terlalu terkejut. Bibir lembut Hermione mendarat kilat secara tiba-tiba di bibir Draco.

"Terkejut ah?" ucap Hermione singkat sambil menirukan seringai khas Draco .

"Kau tahu _Ferret_, aku tidak akan kalah, siap-siaplah mengubah namamu," dan tanpa memberi Draco kesempatan untuk membalas perkataannya Hermione melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Draco dan mulai mencium Draco dengan sangat lembut namun terkesan amatir.

**Hermione Pov.**

_Damn, Ferret_ sialan, ia sengaja memprovokasi dan menetapkan permainan yang tidak mungkin akan aku menangkan. Setelah menyatakan bahwa aku harus rela menyandang nama Malfoy, dengan entengnya dan senyuman yang menyebalkan itu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan tanpa kontrol, aku mencegah kepergian musang itu, kejadian itu sangat cepat dan diluar nalarku, aku mencium Malfoy. Heii apa yang terjadi? Dengan cepat aku menguasai pikiranku lagi dan berkata, "Terkejut ah ?" ucapku sambil menirukan seringaiannya. Kulihat ia sangat terkejut, mungkin ia tidak menyangka aku akan menerima tantangannya.

"Kau tahu _Ferret_, aku tidak akan kalah, siap-siaplah mengubah namamu," tanpa memberikan ia kesempatan untuk menjawab, aku langsung melingkarkan kedua tanganku ke leher Draco dan memperdalam ciumanku. Bukan ciuman yang penuh nafsu, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menciumnya. Amatir memang, namun aku berusaha untuk melakukannya dengan lembut karena aku takut terjungkal lantaran harus berjinjit dan perlu waktu lama untukku merasakan pinggangku sudah dilingkari dua tangan milik Draco Malfoy.

**Hermione Pov end.**

Draco sedikit terhuyung ketika Hermione memulai ciumannya lagi, jujur, ia tidak siap karena tidak menyangka Hermione akan menjawab tantangannya. Namun dengan pengalamannya di masa lalu, ia sudah dengan cepat menguasai tubuhnya, merasakan ciuman dalam milik Hermione yang lucunya ia anggap masih sangat natural.

Draco pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hermione, menjaga agar keduanya tetap mendapatkan keseimbangan, ia pun juga menundukkan sedikit wajahnya, mempermudah Hermione untuk menjangkaunya.

Awalnya Draco menikmati ciuman itu tanpa menuntut, namun begitu tangan Hermione mulai mengacak rambut belakangnya dan mengeluarkan desahan yang membuatnya risih, Draco mendorong tubuh Hermione hingga membentur tembok terdekat. Jangan salahkan dia, bagaimanapun dia hanya remaja yang sedang berada dipuncak produksi hormon.

Hermione terkejut, ia mencoba melepaskan ciumannya,

"Emmphh..Malfmmh..hentimmf," ucapnya tidak jelas karena Draco menolak untuk melepaskannya. Justru kesempatan itu Draco gunakan untuk menelusup lebih jauh.

Hermione membuka matanya dan membulatkan iris cokelatnya, bukannya berhenti, Draco malah semakin menjadi.

_'Apa-apaan musang ini, seharusnya tidak begini..seharusnya aku yang mendominasi, aku tidak mau kalah begitu mudah_,' ucap Hermione dalam hati.

Entah mendapat tenaga dari mana, Hermione membalikkan keadaan. Kini ia yang menekan tubuh pewaris Malfoy tersebut hingga posisi mereka terbalik. Hermione mulai berani menjelajah rongga mulut Draco, dan membuat pangeran Slytherin itu sedikit tersentak, Hermione tahu itu dan hal ini justru membuat Hermione semakin gencar.

"Eh.. eh.. he hehehe, kau kalah Malfoy," Hermione melepas ciumannya karena ia hampir kehabisan oksigen. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan akan meninggalkan Draco yang berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen. Baru beberapa langkah ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menyeringai dan," Aaa..bukan..bukan Malfoy, tapi Granger hahah,"

Bruuggh

Hermione terkejut, kini ia merasakan ada hembusan nafas Draco berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Ternyata Draco menyentak tubuh Hermione untuk bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya, senyuman Draco mengembang sambil berkata," Kau kalah _Dear_…"

Belum sempat Draco melanjutkan, Hermione menyela tanpa merubah posisi," Bagaimana bisa! Malfoy terima saja kekalahanmu, kau tadi tidak berkutik sama sekali ketika aku menciummu," muka Hermione menghangat ketika mengatakan itu.

Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Hermione, membuatnya semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya hingga keduanya dapat merasakan panas tubuh lawannya.

Draco membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri Hermione, "Tidakkah aku bilang bahwa permainannya adalah **"Kalahkan aku dalam satu ciuman"** dan ssstt –Hermione hendak bicara- kau tahu, kau memang mengalahkanku, ciumanmu sungguh memabukkan, jika bukan aku pasti orang lain akan mengira kau adalah seorang pro. Namun sayang itu adalah ciumanmu yang kedua Granger..aaaa tidak Mrs. Malfoy, ciuman pertamamu adalah ketika kau menciumku dengan singkat sebelum kau berkata, "Terkejut ah?" –ucap Draco menirukan gaya Hermione- hahahha _Dear_, kau benar-benar lugu."

Draco berjalan kearah sofa hijaunya, meninggalkan Hermione yang terlihat merah padam karena marah. Hermione merasa sangat bodoh, kenapa ia begitu sangat sangat bodoh.

"If, Lyph mulai saat ini kita adalah Malfoy, bukankah begitu _Mrs. Malfoy_?" ucap Draco santai sambil membuka buku ramalannya sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke sofa merahnya, Ify berputar putar sambil meneriakkan nama barunya, "Horeee Ifritya Undiora Reddist Malfoy, Ifritya Malfoy, _Mum_, terimakasih," ucap Ify sambil mendaratkan ciuman ringan di pipi Hermione. Hermione tersenyum, terlebih ketika Lyph duduk di bahunya dan memandang Hermione dengan senang.

Rasanya kekesalan Hermione sirna ketika melihat kedua makhluk kecil itu mendaratkan ciuman sayang kepada Hermione, Ify duduk di bahu Draco, dan Hermione kambali dengan bukunya lagi, begitu pula dengan Draco.

Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa terasa dalam keheningan, sampai suara Hermione memecahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur, sepertinya Ify juga sudah kelelahan," ucap Hermione sambil meletakkan bukunya dan mendekat menuju sofa Draco, mengambil Ify yang sudah terlebih dahulu tertidur dipangkuan Draco.

"Hn," balas Draco. Tanpa disadari Hermione, Draco mengikutinya. Ketika Hermione hendak masuk langkahnya terhenti oleh sesuatu. "Mau apa kau?" ucap Hermione ketus.

Draco yang sudah berdiri di depan Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Hanya mengucapkan selamat malam pad ku," Draco memberikan penekanan pada tiap huruf istriku, dan dengan secepat kilat ia mengecup bibir Hermione dan pergi dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Hermione hanya bisa terkejut dan bergumam sepanjang jalan menuju tempat tidur, "Dasar _Ferret_ sialan, jika bukan karena Ify yang sudah tidur, aku akan memaki dan melemparkan kutukan kepadanya."

Hermione meletakkan Ify perlahan, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut tebal merahnya.

Sedangkan dikamar seberang yang dominan dengan warna hijau, pemuda yang memiliki kulit pucat itu kini tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya. Tidak seperti Lyph yang sudah bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Draco masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia berani mengajukan permainan itu, dan Hermione meresponnya. Bahkan setelah itu Draco mengecupnya, dan ia senang melakukannya.

"_Damn_, apa yang sedang terjadi," pewaris tunggal Lucius Malfoy tersebut akhirnya merapatkan selimut tebalnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Masih terganggu lantaran kejadian seharian, kini ia dikejutkan dengan suara burung hantu yang dikenalnya menabrak-nabarakkan diri di jendela kamarnya. Draco membukanya dan mengambil sepucuk surat yang dibawa oleh burung milik keluarganya tersebut. Setelah memberi biskuit, burung hantu tersebut pergi, Draco menutup kembali jendelanya dan segera merebahkan kembali di kasurnya, emblem huruf M yang ada pada surat itu kini rusak, dan Draco membaca dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Ia yakin, malam ini ia akan bermimpi buruk, bahkan jika bisa memilih Draco akan memilih tidak tidur.

"Sialan," umpatnya kecil.

.

.

_Son, Sabtu besok ajaklah Miss Granger berkunjung ke Manor._

_With love,_

_Mum_

.

.

_._

**To be Continued.**

Terimakasih atas masukan teman-teman semua. Saya senang mendapatkannya. Itu berarti kalian perhatian dengan saya.

_**We never know that we made mistake if we never try do something, right?**_

**-learning by doing-**

Jadi, biarkan saya mengetahui apa yang ada di benak kalian.

Dan buat yang sudah mau baca dan _reviews_,

_you dont know how much I am grateful._

Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini,

**Pixie Porsche. Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix. Redmaroon. Ratih. Guest 3x. supertrapnew. Biiancast Rodith. Shizyldrew. carra. DeeMacmillan. NuriApriliya04. AbraxasM. rereristian. Widarsi. Shizyldrew. tidakpenting. Githa Aikawa. addeltysh. HallowRose. Rhikame. ****_And silent readers._**

**Salam,**

**PL Therito**

**D.I.Y /Wednesday/8****th**** august 2013**


	4. Chapter 4

.N.E.W.F.A.M.I.L.Y.

**.**

Sequel from

Bukan…bukan Seperti itu..

Harry Potter and his friend

belongs to

**J.K ROWLING**

_Son, Sabtu besok ajaklah Miss Granger berkunjung ke Manor._

_With love,_

_Mum_**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****4****th**

.

.

Pagi ini Draco membuka matanya dengan wajah kusut. Bagaimana tidak, sebuah kalimat dari Narcissa telah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Meski keluarganya tidak memiliki pengaruh yang besar lagi seperti ketika masih menjadi pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa, namun tetap saja nama Malfoy masih memiliki pengaruh yang cukup penting. Berita apapun, terlebih mengenai pewaris tunggal Malfoy tentunya tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyebar. Dengan langkah gontai Draco berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan berpapasan dengan Hermione yang ternyata sudah selesai mandi. Iris kelabu itu terkunci melihat sosok didepannya, aroma vanila mengusik panca indranya, gadis didepannya sungguh terlihat.. lezat. Kulit putihnya tidaklah pucat seperti miliknya, rambutnya tidaklah seliar waktu tahun pertama, kali ini terlihat halus, mungkin lantaran basah namun apapun itu Draco sangat ingin menyentuhnya, merasakan kelembutan rambut semak milik Ketua Putri itu.

"Malfoy, apa yang kau lihat?" ucap Hermione lirih sambil memegangi handuk yang ada diatas kepalanya.

Draco kembali kealam sadarnya, "Hm..tidak, kenapa kau mengira aku menatapmu Granger?" ucapnya dengan wajah tidak bersalah berlalu melewati Hermione dan tak lama terdengar suara ceklek.

" _Ferret_ aneh," gumam Hermione dan melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

'_Ada apa denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku melihatnya dengan seperti itu?_' Draco berpikir keras seolah sedang menghadapi N.E.W.T. ia mencoba mendinginkan tubuhnya ke dalam _bathup_, entah kenapa rasanya panas sekali bagi Draco, terlebih setelah perjumpaan tadi.

" Arrrghh, bagaimana aku harus bicara tentang undangan Mum?"

""Granger..kau mendapat undangan untuk ke Manor"… atau "Mum mengundangmu untuk ke Manor, Mione." Kenapa sulit sekali, -Draco hening sejenak- "Hermione, Mum ingin bertemu denganmu." Ya, kurasa itu cukup."

Draco mengakhiri monolognya tentang bagaimana menyampaikan undangan Mumnya ke Hermione.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian asal, Draco segera turun ke dapur untuk memulai sarapan bersama keluarga kecilnya. Tidak langsung duduk melainkan mendekati Hermione yang sudah berlebih dahulu makan dan mengecup keningnya cepat dan mengambil posisi duduk diseberang Hermione.

"Pagi _love, kids."_

"Draco, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil dengan sebutan _love , dear, sweety_ dan sejenisnya," protes Hermione, namun tentu saja dihiraukan oleh Draco. Alih-alih menjawab, Draco menatap Hermione dengan intens dan meminum jus labunya.

"_Pagi_ _Dad_." Lyph menjawab tenang sedangkan Ify terdengar ceria dan segera mendaratkan tubuh kecilnya di tempat favoritnya, bahu Draco.

Hermione yang sedang memakan _pancake_-nya segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Draco dengan kesal, "Kau bersikap aneh Malfoy, kenapa menatapku seperti itu.. lagi, kau.. seperti ingin memakanku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Grang- Hermione? Tidakkah bisa kau membicarakan soal makan memakan nanti malam? Kita akan cukup punya waktu untuk saling memakan," ucapnya dengan seringai khasnya tanpa mengalihakan pandangan dari Hermione.

"Kau.. apa yang kau bicarakan Malfoy, kau tidak lihat ada Ify dan Lyph," tanpa sadar wajah Hermione setingkat lebih merah.

Kedua orang yang disebut justru tertawa dan tersenyum, meski mereka berperan sebagai anak, mereka jauh lebih tua dari orangtuanya kini.

"Hahaha, aku tidak tahu yang kau bicarakan tapi wajahmu memerah, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Hermione merengut kesal dan beranjak keluar dapur menuju ruang rekreasi mengambil tasnya.

"Lebih baik kau bergegas Malfoy, aku tidak ingin terlambat ke kelas Transfigurasi," ucap Hermione sambil duduk membaca buku transfigurasinya.

Tak lama Draco menyusul Hermione ke ruang rekreasi, mengambil tasnya, dan berdiri di depan Hermione, "Kupikir kau memintaku untuk tidak terlambat?"

Kini giliran Hermione yang menatap Draco, ia berdiri dan menatap lekat pada Draco. Dan entah kenapa hal ini membuat Draco risih.

"Grang- apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba Hermione melepas jubah Slytherin milik Draco dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ify yang duduk di pundak Draco.

"Ify, bisa kau ambilkan dasi Dad?" ada kelembutan dibalik suara Hermione pada Ify. Draco mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dengar, bukan karena kau Ketua murid itu berarti kau bisa seenaknya Draco, kita ini contoh. Dan apa-apaan dengan rambutmu? Tidak seperti biasanya kau begini?"

Draco tentu saja terkejut, _'Tidak seperti biasanya? Apa selama ini Granger memperhatikanku?'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Plop

"Ini Mum," ucap Ify. Hermione menerimanya dan mnegucapkan terimakasih pada Ify yang dibalas dengan senyum lebar.

Hermione langsung memakaikan dasi khas Slytherin itu kepada Draco, tubuh mereka sangat dekat dan tanpa mereka sadari detak jantung mereka semakin meningkat tiap detiknya. Entah kenapa waktu terasa sangat berjalan lambat. Mereka sampai tidak mendengar Lyph yang berbicara pada keduanya, "Mum kita mendapat tamu."

Namun karena mereka tidak mendengar tentu saja mereka menghiraukan ucapan Lyph.

Keheningan itu kini terpecah lantaran suara Prof. McGonagall ynag menginterupsi," ehm.. , , maaf menganggu, namun aku punya kabar penting yang harus disampaikan."

Sontak Hermione melihat arah suara itu dan matanya membulat melihat professor transfigurasinya berdiri menatap mereka. Terlebih ada 2 orang dibelakang wanita itu, sedang memasang senyum licik khas Slytherin.

"Aaa Professor, Harry, Blaise, kenapa kalian disini? Dan huh, Prof, kau tidak menganggu. Kami baru akan berangkat ke kelas. Bukan begitu Dra—Malfoy?" Hermione langsung menyikut Draco.

"Uhuuk, benar Prof, Granger hanya berbaik hati memasangkan dasiku sebelum ke kelas," ucapnya penuh dengan nada sarkasme.

"Tidak masalah, kelas hari ini dibatalkan, saya memiliki maslaah yang harus dibahas dengan kalian. Dan saya membawa Mr. Potter dan Mr. Zabini untuk membantu. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini di kantor saya." Seketika rombongan itu berangkat ke kantor kepala sekolah.

"Albus Dumbledore," Minerva mengucap kata sandi kantornya, langkahnya diikuti oleh keempat siswa dibelakangnya. "Silahkan duduk semuanya,"

Urutannya adalah seperti berikut, Draco, Hermione, Harry dan Blaise. Sedangkan Minerva duduk di depan mereka. Sebelum Minerva menjelaskan perkaranya, tiba-tiba lukisan Dumbledore muncul dan menyapa mereka,"Sepertinya impianku berhasil Minerva, selamat pagi anak-anak,"

"Pagi _Sir_," ucap mereka hampir berbarengan. "Albus, semakin cepat masalah ini selesai akan semakin baik, biarkan aku memulainya,"

"Baik-baik, namun jika tidak keberatan aku akan berada disini," ucapnya kalem sambil memandang kedua ketua murid. Entah apa yang dipandanginya namun Dumbledore terlihat serius memandang keduanya, lebih tepatnya 'kedua' nya.

"Dengar tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian disini adalah meminta kalian untuk membereskan sesuatu. –keempatnya terdiam menunggu pernyataan selanjutnya- . beberapa minggu ini, telah terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak dapat dibiarkan, dan jika hal ini terus berlanjut maka aka nada hal buruk yang terjadi."

Minerva menghela nafas dengan berat sebelum melanjutkannya, "Beberapa peri rumah yang ada di Hogwarts telah hilang secra misterius."

Kini keempat pasang mata itu membulat tidak percaya. "Menghilang?" ucap Hermione setengah berteriak.

"Ya, Ms Granger, mereka menghilang. Bahkan setelah dipanggil berulang kali. Tidakkah kalian sadar dengan ketidak hadiran Tilelu?"

"Granger tidak pernah memanggil peri rumah untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya Prof. mengingat dia adalah pencetus dari S.P.E.W , jadi kami tidak terlalu memperhatikan kehadiran Tilelu," ucap Draco panjang lebar.

"Hmm begitu.." Minerva menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sejak Kapan Prof. sadar akan kehilangan ini, mungkin mereka hanya mogok kerja atau…" ucap Blaise belum selesai.

"Kau pikir mereka akan seperti itu setelah kita memperlakukannya dengan baik? Mereka memiliki loyalitas yang tinggi Blaise, bahkan lebih tinggi daripada kau." Ucap Hermione tidak terima.

"Tenanglah Mione," suara Harry kalem.

"Itulah kenapa saya mengartikan bahwa peri rumah hilang secara misterius. Tidak hanya Tilelu, Porksy dan juga Bubble juga menghilang, peristiwa ini membuatku khawatir, oleh karena itu kalian berempat, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, dan Mr. Zabini, aku memberi tugas kepada kalian untuk menyelediki peristiwa ini secepat mungkin dan kuharap kalian menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Keempatnya segera mengangguk mengerti akan tugasnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kelas kami _Maam_?" ucap Harry.

"Tenang Mr. Potter, saya akan memebri dispensasi kalian untuk tidak mengikuti kelas, namun kalian juga harus belajar sendiri agar tidak tertinggal materi N.E.W.T.s"

Keempatnya mengangguk perlahan, sebenarnya Harry dan Blaise tidak ingin meninggalkan materi tingkat lanjut mereka, mereka bukanlah Granger atau Malfoy yang cukup memiliki IQ tinggi. Namun mereka juga tidak dapat menolak permintaan kepala sekolah.

"Jika kalian sudah jelas, kalian bisa langsung melaksanakan peyelidikan, kalian diberi akses luas dan tidak terbatas pada semua yang ada di Hogwarts."

Mereka terperangah, akses tidak terbatas, itu berarti ke koridor terlarang dan rak terlarang. Hermione sungguh senang akan hal ini. Begitu jula ketiga temannya yang menunjukkan kegembiraannya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Minerva, bolehkah aku bicara pribadi dengan Mr. Malfoy dan Ms. Granger?" suara Dumbledore terdengar. "Tentu Albus, nah sekarang, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu kepada kalian , Mr. Zabini?" Minerva, Harry dan Blaise kini sudah berada pergi dari kantor kepala sekolah, menyisakan Draco, Hermione dan lukisan kepala sekolah.

"Prof. apa yang akan kau bicarakan dengan kami, apa ini menyangkut dengan hilangnya peri rumah?" Hermione bertanya. Namun pandangan Dumbledore tidak berubah dari bahu kedua ketua murid, Draco menyadari arah pandangan Dumbledore tertuju pada Ify dan Lyph.

'_Hmm kenapa aku tidak sadar, tubuh Ify terasa sedikit panas,' _ucap Draco dalam hati.

"Ehm..sebelumnya aku merasa senang impianku bahwa persatuan antar asrama sudah tercapai, bukan begitu Mr. Malfoy?" ucap Dumbledore sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Aaa.. ya, sepertinya ide anda berhasil," ucap Draco pendek. Sedangkan Hermione entah kenapa merasa pipinya menghangat.

"Prof. anda bukan ingin membicarakan hal itu bukan?" tambah Draco. Hermione menyikut Draco, mengingatkan ketidaksopanannya. Namun dihiraukan oleh Draco yang menatap tajam pada Dumbledore.

"Hahahah, sungguh orang yang yang langsung kau ini Mr. Malfoy."

"Benar, kurasa kau sudah tahu, -sigh- kalian..Hermione.. .. apa kalian sadar apa yang kalian lakukan dengan membawa mereka kemari?" ucap Dumbledore sambil menunjuk Ify dan Lyph yang menegang di bahu keduanya.

"Ify dan Lyph?" ucap Hermione terkejut namun tidak dengan Draco, "Anda..Anda bisa melihat mereka Prof?"

"Tentu _Dear_.. aku bahkan tahu betul apa mereka itu, XiElf, makhluk mitologi.. namun melihat fisik mereka sepertinya mereka bukan dari jenis yang umum, bukan begitu ."

"Kau benar soal itu Prof. lalu, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan pada kami? Apa yang kau maksud dengan "_apa kalian sadar apa yang kalian lakukan dengan membawa mereka kemari"_?" ucap Draco penuh kecurigaan.

"Hermione, apakah kau pernah membaca tentang mereka?"

"Tentu Prof. saya pernah membaca tentang XiElf sebelumnya, Ify dan Lyph juga menceritakan kepada kami semua tentang mereka, apa yang salah dengan ini? Mereka tidak berbahaya Prof.?"

"Kuberitahu Hermione.."

"Cukup.." kini makhluk kecil merah yang mereka bicarakan mulai bersuara.

Draco dan Hermione menatap Ify yang sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Hentikan.. kau.. hentikan semua ini," suara Ify semakin serak, tubuhnya kini melayang dihadapan lukisan Dumbledore.

"If.." Hermione hendak meraihnya, namun dicegah oleh Draco.

"Lyph.. apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" Draco berbisik pada Lyph yang sejak tadi diam membisu dibahu Hermione. Hermione dan Draco mendadak terkejut lantaran Lyph tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap, tidak hanya itu, bahu Hermione kini terasa sakit.

"Lyph..apa yang kau lakukan?" alih-alih menjawabnya Lyph terbang menuju samping Ify.

"Kau..pengacau," desis Lyph penuh amarah kepada lukisan Dumbledore. Hermione dan Draco masih bisa mendengarnya lantaran jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh.

"Orang tua busuk…-Ify memandang lukisan Dumbledore- pergi jauh dari keluargaku!" seketika tubuh Ify memancarkan api yang sangat besar membakar sekeliling ruangan. tidak hanya itu, kini pigura Dumbledore juga terbakar, bukan dengan api milik Ify, melainkan api hitam kehijauan yang dikeluarkan oleh Lyph.

Aliran sihir yang berkobar dari kedua XiElf itu sangat terasa di ruangan itu, menyakitkan, itu yang dirasakan oleh Hermione dan Draco. Hermione tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit itu, dia terjatuh dan tertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Bayangan sewaktu di Malfoy Manor pun kini semakin jelas.

"_Ini..ini seperti crucio.. tidak bahkan lebih menyakitkan..Lyph..Ify.." _ucap Hermione dalam hati. Draco lebih bisa menahan tekanan aura sihir dari Ify dan Lyph.

"_Ini…sihir gelap.. bagaimana mungkin mereka.._" Draco masih berdiri diatas kakinya. Mau tak mau ia masih bisa bertahan karena sedikit banyak sudah kebal terhadap sihir gelap. Pengalaman masa lalu. Draco mencoba untuk bicara,"If..Lyph.." namun suaranya terdengar sangat kecil. Rasanya tidak dapat menjangkau mereka. Dengan susah payah ia meraih tongkat sihirnya. "_Aguamenti," _ucapnya pelan. Ia ingin meredamkan api yang ada, namun ternyata tidak juga padam. Dengan cepat ia mengahiri mantranya. Dan perlahan ia segera bertumbu pada kedua lututnya, memegangi dadanya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuk bagian jantungnya sampai semua berhenti ketika Hermione berteriak.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa"

Lyph dan Ify mendengar teriak Hermione, dan mereka menoleh pada kedua orangtuanya. Iris mereka seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Hermione kesakitan, ia tersungkur memegangi seluruh badannya, sedangkan Draco ia menahan berat badannya dengan kedua lututnya. Tangan kirinya memegang tongkat dan tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya.

"Mum..Dad…Lyph..apa..apa yang kita lakukan?" ucap Ify sedih sambil menghampiri kedua orangtuanya. Meski baru sebentar, mereka sudah sangat menyayangi Draco dan Hermione, keduanya dengan sukarela menerima mereka tanpa memperdulikan masa lalu mereka. Lyph sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau, ia sangat sedih.. keduanya merasa menyesal. Hal itu tercermin dari raut wajah mereka.

Draco terduduk, sambil mencoba bernafas, masih tetap memegang dada kirinya, namun menatap intens pada Ify dan Lyph yang mendekat.

"Kalian…jangan mendekat, apa yang kalian lakukan?" kedua XiElf itu langsung berhenti ketika mendengar Draco bersuara. Tatapan mereka sangat sendu, "Dad..Kami..kami..ma.." Lyph berucap dengan terbata-bata. Sedangkan Ify menangis dalam diam.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Hermione, "Granger.. hei bangun…" tidak ada jawaban. Saat Draco merasa sudah memiliki energy, ia membalikkan tubuh Hermione dan iris kelabunya membulat seketika, "Granger!" Dengan cepat ia menyimpan tongkatnya setelah merapihkan ruangan itu kembali, dan mengangkat tubuh Hermione yang penuh luka. Tangannya,tergores, dimana-mana, wajahnya bahkan lehernya. Ada darah dimana-mana. Draco panik bukan main, ia berlari dan saat mengetahui Ify dan Lyph mengikutinya Draco memandang mereka dengan kemarahan yang luar biasa dan berkata dengan sangat dingin "Enyah kalian."

Ify dan Lyph pun tertegun mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Draco. Mereka sangat terkejut. Pandangan itu, pandangan yang diberikan oleh semua orang kepada mereka. nada itu adalah nada penuh kebencian yang sering mereka terima di masa lampau. Ify dan Lyph tidak akan pernah menyangka Draco bicara seperti itu pada mereka.

"Mereka..mereka sama saja," seketika ruangan itu menjadi gelap dan segalanya menjadi berantakan. "Lyph…" suara Ify yang sendu masih terdengar lemas. Ia tidak menyangka mereka akan menyakiti Draco dan Hermione dan mendapat kebencian yang luar biasa dari Draco. Ify sangat sedih, namun ia juga marah. Mereka segera menghilang setelah meluluhlantahkan ruangan itu. Membakar habis semua lukisan yang ada hingga tidak tersisa.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued.**

**Hmm sepertinya alurnya akan berubah dari yang saya rencanakan awalnya, dan saya akan mengganti genrenya bukan humor lagi, well mungkin akan ada selipan humor namun tidak akan banyak.**

_**We never know that we made mistake if we never try do something, right?**_

**-learning by doing-**

So

Biarkan saya mendengar apa yang ada di benak kalian :D

**Thanks for your visit and appreciation****, also my hug for **

**Pixie Porsche. Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix. Redmaroon. Ratih. Guest 3x. supertrapnew. Biiancast Rodith. Shizyldrew. carra. DeeMacmillan. NuriApriliya04. AbraxasM. rereristian. Widarsi. Shizyldrew. tidakpenting. Githa Aikawa. addeltysh. HallowRose. Rhikame. **_**And silent readers.**_

**.**

**PL Therito**

**D.I.Y /Wednesday/8****th ****august****/****2013/**


End file.
